Kabuto EX
by GuyverGenesis
Summary: A crossover with the Teen Titans and Kamen Rider Kabuto.  the Riders aren't the same as in the TV show.  I'll be using my own character for the Riders.  Pairings will be both canon and my own choice.
1. 1st Cast Off

_I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League Unlimited series. They are properties of Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. and DC Comics. I do not own the rights to the Kamen Rider Kabuto franchise. It is owned by Toei Inc. and Ishinomori Ind. I do claim ownership of the characters that I have made that use the Zecters in this series, any new Riders and Zecters, extra mecha, new enemies and also over the EX version of the Kabuto series Riders._

**Kabuto EX**

Author: Toku Warrior

**Chapter 1: A New Hero in Town. Cast Off!**

_**ZECT Entry Log – 0001.1.K**_

_The Worm, the Native, Kamen Riders, the Rider System, ZECT. So many things have come into being over the past forty years. But our story takes place in the present. But to get to the present, one must first understand the past. The past holds the keys to understanding the present, and preparing us for what lies ahead in the future._

_Forty years ago, a small asteroid crashed into a small district within Tokyo, Japan. It brought with it a group of beings known as the Native. Big and green in color, they looked like a walking chrysalis. They had faces that looked like skulls being held up by green arms and with a single horn protruding from the front. The Japanese government, wanting to keep the existence of the Native a secret, helped the aliens find seclusion within society without anyone the wiser. But to be able to blend in, the Native had a small yet dark and terrible secret. They could copy the genetic code of a person they came into contact with, including their memories and, in a woman's case, a pregnancy._

_The Native told their human friends about the coming of the Worm; a race of alien cousins to the Native that wished for the destruction of the Native. To help fight the upcoming invasion, the Native helped the humans create a special battle system to give humans the power of the Native and the Worm. Thus, the Kamen Rider System was made. But the Native were far more crafty than what the humans thought._

_Wanting to make Earth their own home, the Native slowly planned the conversion of every human on the planet into Native. To hide their secret agenda, they cooperated with the Japanese government to create a special militaristic task force. This force was dubbed ZECT. Their main warriors would be the Riders. It took twenty-two years to get everything set for the Rider system. During that time, a Native scientist fell in love with a human woman who was helping ZECT in the design and creation of the weapons the Riders would use._

_In private, they started a secret affair. But as his feelings for her grew more deep, his loathing and hatred towards his own kind for what they had planned for the humans also grew. When she became pregnant, he told her the plans the Native had for them. But before any form of counter measure could be created, ZECT found out about their secret life and about the unborn child. ZECT decided that their child would be their most powerful warrior. The Native father, not wanting to have his unborn child lead humanity to its own destruction, secretly reprogrammed the Zecter that would one day become his child's partner; to protect his child from both ZECT, the Native and the Worm._

_The Native and his wife then, after the birth of their son, secretly had their baby boy smuggled to his grandmothers' home in North America. Learning of their treason, ZECT imprisoned the Native traitor and forced his wife to continue her work at making weapons for ZECT._

—

**OP Theme: Period (FMA Brotherhood OP4)**

**By: Chemistry**

—

**!**

A young man looked up from his PDA at the sound of the cargo freighter's horn. He stood up and quietly looked over past the ships edge and at the city harbor. It was still dark out but it would be sunrise within the hour. Heading towards the docks on a freighter from Japan, he was close to making back to his home country. Having escaped the clutches of ZECT, he couldn't wait to get on dry land and look for cover. He knew that ZECT would come after him.

'_Ah, home sweet home._' he thought to himself while looking at the California ship yard and docks. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white short sleeved shirt with a picture of a red Chinese dragon on the front. He wore a black long sleeved unbuttoned shirt over this white one and a pair of black sneakers. On his head he wore a black fedora. His eyes were hidden under the shadow casted on his face by the fedora but his facial features looked sullen, as if he was saddened by something. '_I may have been able to free the others from ZECT's control but that doesn't mean they'll be safe._'

He took out a small picture from his pants pocket and looked at it. Looking at the image you could see a group of young friends smirking at the camera. There were nine of them together, each one with a small bio-mechanical creature on his or her shoulder. At the bottom of the picture was a time code which showed the date of when the picture was taken. Only 5 days had passed since the group took this photo. In the group were 7 young men and 2 young women. The young man just looked at the picture and let a small smile adorn his face.

As he looked at the picture his outer shirt began to move. Poking out from the inside left pocket of his shirt a small red robotic looking beetle also looked at the image. It then looked at its master and made a small beeping noise, trying to get his attention. Coming back to reality, the young man looked down at his little friend and smiled.

"Don't worry aibou. I'll be just fine. But it was nice at least to finally meet Okaa-san and the Riders." the young man told his little friend. Having gone to Japan to rescue his mother, she had requested that he save the eight other Riders instead of her. She did not want them to be used by ZECT for their dark purposes. He did what she asked of him and broke the Riders out of their containment pods, helping them escape from ZECT. His mother warned him that ZECT would now come after him so he should return to America and seek the protection of an old friend of hers.

**HHHHHOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKK! HHHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKK!**

He looked up at the deck house at the sound of the double horn blow and returned to his place in the small corner of the cabin. They would be docking within a matter of minutes. Until then he would just be patient. Sitting back down, both the young man and the little red mecha-beetle returned their gazes back to the PDA to catch up on their ZECT history. His mother gave it to him so that he could better prepare himself for the battles ahead ant to also have a way to keep track logs of his life from that point forward.

—

_After years of working on projects for ZECT, she was able to create many more Zecters; thus, giving them many more Riders to command. Nearly all the Zecters were based around insects while a few were based around some other creatures. Then, ten years prior to the present day, another small asteroid crashed into the Earth. With it came the Worm. The Worm, at first, decided to hide out until their numbers grew and also until they could track down the Native._

_During the rescue of the innocent, eight young children were found and many of the ZECT officials noticed that they had a high resonance rate with the Zecters that were helping in the rescue. Taking these children into custody, ZECT put them through many trials to test their highest resonance rate. Eight of the Zecters did not like this treatment and rebelled against ZECT. But they were soon captured and put into containment pods. The children grew up over time and learned many of the tricks and lessons that ZECT had to teach them. But, secretly, they were devising their own escape. They didn't want to be soldiers of ZECT. They wanted to be free spirits._

_Then, a week prior to the present day, the long lost son of one of the female scientists returned to free his mother. But she insisted that he instead free the trapped Zecters and the people that were being trained to be Riders. He agreed and helped them to escape. From there they all made a vow to somehow remain free and to also keep in contact with each other. They took a group picture to commemorate their vow and then went their separate ways._

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

"_**Tack Log,**_ _**ZECT Entry Log – 0001.1.K, complete. Awaiting further entry.**_"

—

Satisfied with what he had learned and also looking back at his escape from ZECT, the young man then stood up as he heard the sounds of foot steps coming towards him. Looking up as he stood, he could see the ships' captain, a rugged looking man with gentle brown eyes were a fishing boat captains yellow rain jacket and pants, coming towards him. He stopped and looked at his young passenger and then over to the side of the ship as it finished docking in the harbor.

"Well kid, this your stop. I kept my promise to your mother. Now hurry before those things catch up." the ship captain told the young man who nodded in response.

"Right, thank you sir. I'm in your debt." he said has he ran for the ramp and made his way off the freighter. The captain looked on as he saw the kid enter an alleyway between two warehouses. He then heard a strange mechanical sound and then noticed a bright red, black and silver blur run out from the alley way faster than anything he had ever seen.

'_Farewell kid….and safe travels._', the captain thought to himself as he gave a small salute. The fast moving blur kept going towards the interstate and then moved on to farther destinations. The being within the blur was heading somewhere where he thought he would be safe.

—

(1 week later)

Jump City, home to many businesses and people. And even to some of the low life criminals of the world. But these criminals had a group of enemies to fear. The people of Jump had a group of young hero's that would come to their rescue when needed. Jump City, home of the young super hero team, the Teen Titans. Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire; these five young hero's gave it their all to protect the people of their city and the rest of the planet. Sometimes with assistance from the Justice League.

It was a nice and warm summer afternoon. The skies were clear and the city was peaceful. Crime had gone down some after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. But all was not as it seemed. Recently, many strange things had begun to take place. Some people would disappear only to reappear shortly later but somehow changed. Strange green alien creatures had also begun to show up. Not a whole lot a first mind you. Only one or two every couple of weeks. They could easily be beaten given if you could defeat them fast enough. But things were slowly starting to pick up as the green monsters started to appear more frequently.

Because of this, the Titans would go out into the city every so often to patrol, keeping an eye out for any sign of the monsters. Today, on this beautiful summer day, a young girl wearing a purple tank top and purple skirt, thing high purple boots, a silver arm guard on her upper right arm and silver arm gauntlets and a silver breast guard was waling around the city with a smile on her face. Her skin was nice and smooth and really tan. She had the look of a supermodel and many people admired her beauty. She had long orange-red hair that came down to the small of her back and green hued eyes. This was Starfire of the Teen Titans, A.K.A. Princess Koriand'r of the planet Tamaran.

She was walking down the southern district of Jump City, heading towards the shopping center as a lot of the monster reports came from that area. On her way there she saw the view of the ocean from the riverside park. Seeing the beautiful Seagulls in the sky and the glimmer of the Sun on the ocean surface made it an all to perfect view. Smiling a pretty smile she quickly flew over to the railing alongside the waters edge to enjoy the view. She was supposed to be heading to the shopping center but she wanted to quickly take in the beautiful site before continuing on.

"Ah, it is so beautiful and peaceful here. I wish my friends could see this display of joyessness." the young Tamaranean princess said to herself. She then looked at the park and noticed many kids playing together with their friends while their parents watched over them. She thought of her own friends and then of her own family. Oh, how she wished that she could have her family and friends in the same place at once. Just to enjoy a peaceful day together. Her friends could easily do that but her family was a different story. Her parents were gone and her sister was evil and in jail, or so she had heard. She didn't know when her sister would be released.

As she continued to stare at the people and then back at the ocean, she did not notice a stranger looking at her from behind a stone wall leading to stairs that lead to the Underground. It eyed her with gleaming yellow eyes as it gripped the side of the stone wall with its long reddish claws.

—

Walking alone in the park was a young man wearing a pair of black pants, a white short sleeved undershirt, a black long sleeved unbuttoned over shirt and black sneakers. Strapped to a white belt around his waist was a black fedora hanging from his left side. He was walking around, looking for a place to eat while listening to all the kids playing cheerfully. He stopped and looked at the ocean and smiled softly. His facial features were soft and he had fair skin. He looked like he was slightly of Japanese descent. He had short spiky blue hair with a hint of red streaks running through it. He looked at the water with a pair of crystal blue eyes as the wind softly blew his hair gently against his face.

Peaking out to look from within his inside over shirt pocket, a small red mecha-beetle also stared at the ocean. It then flew out from within his shirt and floated next to him to get a better view. Normally the young man would have kept his small friend out of site but this city saw strange things every day so he let it slid. The little mecha-beetle then looked to his master's left and noticed the young and beautiful Tamaranean girl starring at the ocean. It then noticed something coming up from behind her as well. Seeing the green creature slowly stalking her it acted quickly and made a small beeping chirp, alerting its master.

"Huh, what's wrong aibou?" he asked, looking at his robotic partner. The mecha-beetle nudged its long beetle horn towards the Tamaranean's direction and he too noticed the green monster slowly creeping up on her. "Uh-oh, it's a Worm." Looking towards his little friend, "Let's go, aibou!" The mecha-beetle chirped out in agreement as it flew after its master. Focusing his thoughts on his waist, a strange silver belt appeared. The sides each had a square shaped pad while the front had a type of docking platform on it. The mecha-beetle flew down to the belt and fastened itself to the front of its master's waist. "Henshin!"

"**Henshin.**" the mecha-beetle said in a semi-robotic voice.

—

Starfire was just enjoying the view when she heard a scream erupt from the park. Before she could turn around to look for the source of the scream she found a clawed hand grabbing her by her left shoulder. Spinning her around the being threw hear down to the ground while making a loud roar. "Ow." She rubbed her butt and then looked up to see one of the green alien monsters that they had been looking for towering over her. It looked at her eagerly and roared again. "Eep!" It raised its right hand that held long red claws, each one two feet in length, and prepared to bring it down on her. She prepared to retaliate, charging up her eye beams when she saw sparks come off of the monster.

The monster howled in pain as it was sent staggering to the ground. Both the monster and Starfire looked to the side and what they saw was an armored being running straight for them, wielding a strange type of gun. The armored warrior stopped in front of Star and kept his weapon trained on the monster. Starfire, ever the curious alien girl, got up and looked at her savior.

His body was first covered in a strange black body suit that had a strange pattern on them, making him look somewhat like a soldier. Over his body suit was silver and red armor. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver bands wrapped around them. He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The under side of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. Star noticed that on his left shoulder that the front orb had a strange symbol that looked like a bug and had the word ZECT written within it.

His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. She then looked at his head and noticed that is was mostly silver in color. He had a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue eye plate set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the eye plate trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate. Then she looked down at his waist.

She saw a silver metal belt with square shaped pads on each side. What she saw on the front though looked strange to her. It was a beetle looking metal object stuck on the front of the belt, acting like a buckle. She looked over the curious looking being again and sparkles began to show in her eyes. '_Oh my, this warrior looks so…so marvelous_.' she thought to herself.

The green monster looked at the armored being and instantly knew what it was facing. It looked at the being in disgust and then stood up slowly. It then let out a roar as its body began to glow red. Both Starfire and the armored warrior looked on as the creatures green outer skin melted off, like it was molting, revealing a new form underneath. Starfire and the warrior both began to back up slowly as the monster finished molting.

"Oh great, it molted before I could destroy it." the armored being chided. Starfire looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant.

"Excuse me friend in strange armor, but what do you mean by 'it molted'?" The armored man looked at her and then looked back at the monster as it howled angrily. What they were looking at now as a monster with rib like bones adorning its whole body. It had a boney high collar and a skull like face with razor sharp teeth. It began walking towards them slowly until a strange disc slammed into it, exploding on contact and sending the monster sprawling down towards the ground. It let out a pained howl as it looked back up to see its new set of attackers. Star and the armored warrior also looked to see that help had arrived.

"Hold it right there ugly!" one of the new comers shouted. Standing before Star was the rest of her team. On the far left was the green shape shifter covered in a black and purple body suit. This was Beast Boy. On the far right was a beautiful young girl with smooth alabaster colored skin. She wore a black leotard and a pair of blackish-blue booties. She had on a circular belt and blue cloak with a hood, which was pulled up on her head, covering most of her face with a shadow. This was Raven. Next to Raven was a young man with black hair. He wore a red spandex suite with green shoulder sleeves and black tights. He also wore a yellow utility belt and green gloves. His eyes were covered by a black mask and on the left side of his lapel was the letter R. This was Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

Standing in front of them was a young African American male who was mostly covered in metal, or to be more precise, most of his body was made of metal. He had his right arm in the form of a sonic cannon trained on the monster in front of them. This was Cyborg. His red eye glowed as he looked over the armored person standing next to his friend. "You okay Star?" the young metal teen asked.

"I am well friend. This person came to my rescue when this creature started to attack me." Starfire replied sweetly as she pointed over to the armored man next to her and then over to the monster. The Titans got a good look at the monster and were clueless to what it was.

"Dudes, what is that thing?" Beast Boy shouted as the monster began to drool. It seemed it was getting hungry.

"I don't know and I don't care." Robin said sternly. "All I do know is that it went after Starfire and for that it's going down." Starfire looked at her boyfriend and a blush started to appear on her cheeks. Raven or course though was looking at Starfire's armored companion with a scrutinizing look.

"**Ka….ka….kaaa….**" the monster started to say as it looked at the armored being. The warrior looked back at it and tossed away his gun after pulling a long kunai shaped blade out from the back of it. The other Titans looked at Starfire for an answer. She noticed their stares and relayed what she knew.

"That creature was one of those green cocoon monsters until this armored person showed up. He knocked it away by shooting at it. It then began to glow red and somehow….changed into what you see now." The others just looked at her with confused looks until the monsters bellowed very, very loudly at the armored warrior.

"**Ka…Ka…..KABUTO!**" It then rushed at the armored being who in turn just stood there quietly and patiently. The creature lashed out with one of its clawed hands and went straight for his opponents head. At the last second though, the warrior side-stepped the creature and slashed at its back with his kunai blade, sending sparks flying as it stumbled to the ground in pain.

The Titans were impressed with the quick move the warrior pulled on the monster but the monster was down right furious. It got up and then began to crouch a bit. It then, faster than a person could blink, began running around almost as fast as the Flash. It ran into the armored warrior and slammed him into the stone wall before running out of site for a brief second. It then reappeared over in the park, standing on a park bench, growling in satisfaction. The Titans all looked on with their eyes bugging out.

"Whoa, that thing's fast!" Cyborg shouted at, trying to follow its movements as it once again began to run around at insanely fast speeds.

"Great…", Raven said in a monotone voice, "Just what we need. A monster version of the Flash." She then looked over to the armored warrior who was getting up while using the stone wall for support.

The armored warrior, now known as Kabuto thanks to the monster from before, stood up as if nothing had happened. He moved forward and kept trying to keep track of the speedy monster. '_Damn it. I didn't realize that things were getting this bad around here_.' he thought to himself. He then raised his left hand ever so slightly and flicked the mecha-beetle's horn gently, making move just a bit. This in turn caused a reaction as his armor started to become surround in blue electricity as the outer bulky armor on his body began to quickly pop up as if become undone. '_Well then, two can play at that game_.'

Starfire, looking at her armored friend, was beginning to wonder what he was doing. His armor then began to make a type of powering up charging noise. The other Titans looked at him too, wondering what he was doing. The monster also saw this and ran right towards him, claws extended, ready to close in for the kill. Then it happened.

(_Insert song – Full Force_)

"Cast Off!" Kabuto shouted as he grabbed the slightly lifted horn on the mecha-beetle and pulled it all the way to the right. The circular center split in two as the front of the beetle's head moved forward. Lights started flashing on a panel that was hidden underneath the out shell of the beetle's body.

"**CAST OFF**." the mecha-beetle said in its robotic voice. The outer armor on Kabuto's body then flew off at a very fast rate of speed, slamming into the monster and sending it flying. The Titans ducked, not wanting to get hit by flying armor pieces. Robin looked up at Kabuto and saw a long horn attached to the chin of his helmet rise up. It attached to a slot above his blue eye plate, creating a beetle horn. His single blue eye plate had now become two blue eye pieces. This gave him a look similar to a Kabutomushi (a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle). With a clicking sound, signifying that the horn had locked on and his eye pieces glowing a bright blue, the mecha-beetle then said, "**CHANGE: BEETLE**". His transformation was complete and the Titans starred on in awe.

He still had on his black body suit but most of the bulky armor was gone. Now his armored body was much sleeker. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto – Rider Form. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor platting and his feet still had the armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his arms were gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm armor plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a black hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded.

His helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid ab plates.

His helmet was really different. The top was mostly red in color while the bottom half was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue eye pieces. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn. Kabuto then looked up at the monster as it began to get back up.

"Cool!" – Beast Boy, giving him a thumb up.

"Interesting" – Raven

"Now that's sweet!" – Cyborg

"Amazing." – Robin, still skeptical of the armored warrior known as Kabuto.

"Glorious!" – Starfire, with sparkles in her eyes as she admired the Riders' new look.

Then the Titans heard a growl and realized they had forgotten about the monster. It growled angrily again before rushing at Kabuto once more. Kabuto quickly jumped to his left, not wanting to get rammed into by a super fast monster again. The monster moved so fast that Kabuto nearly didn't evade it in time. Landing in a crouch, Kabuto stood up and made his move. "Clock Up." he said quietly while slapping his left hand onto the square pad on the left side of his belt.

"**CLOCK UP**." – mecha-beetle

Everything then came to a halt, as if time had stopped. Well, it did for Kabuto and the monster anyway as both beings were moving at nearly half the speed of light. To the Titans though, it looked two blurs that kept slamming into one another. Once blur colored black and white while the other was red black and silver.

—

(_In Clock Up_)

Still located in the park, Kabuto and the monster were quickly trading blows. The monsters lunged at Kabuto with a left palm strike which Kabuto side-stepped, following up with his own elbow strike to the back of the monsters' head. The monster stumbled forward a bit then turned around only to find Kabuto's right fist being slammed in its face. The monster fell back and Kabuto began to quickly yet elegantly advance on the monster. The creature quickly got up and grabbed on of the bone pieces on its arm. Pulling it out, it created a bone sword and began slashing wildly at the Rider.

Kabuto did his best to dodge a few slashes to his chest but then found himself being pushed towards the wall. This monster want to try and cut of his escape by cornering him. The monster lashed out with its sword, coming down upon Kabuto with a vertical slash. Kabuto moved to his right but not before getting hit on his left shoulder. "Ahhhh!" he screamed as sparks flew off his armor. The monster growled happily as it went on the attack again.

Kabuto was not without his own defenses though as he swung up at the monster with his kunai blade to block another vertical slash aimed at his head. He then punched the monster right I the gut, as hard as he could with his left fist. His shoulder hurt like hell but he blocked out the pain so as to fully deliver a stopping blow. The monster staggered backward and looked back at Kabuto who then used a powerful sidekick to send the monster straight through the stone wall.

"No way will I let your kind kill off humanity." Kabuto said coldly as the monster slowly began to rise up from the rubble. "You Worm are going down..." The monster knocked off the last of the rubble from its body as it got back up. "…because I am the one who walks the path of heaven."

"**CLOCK OVER**" – mecha-beetle

—

(_Out of Clock Up_)

The Titans were shocked at how fast the two were moving. They only saw two blurs, a quick show of sparks and then one of the blurs being slammed into the stone wall, busting a hole in it. Then both blurs stopped as both the Rider and the Worm slowed back down to normal speed. Kabuto turned and began to walk away from the monster, heading back towards the Titans. While doing so he pressed three buttons on the top side of the beetle buckle with his right thumb.

"**1** (_walking up to the Titans_), **2** (_stopping a few good feet away in front of them_), **3**" Kabuto slid the front panel of the beetle buckles front backwards with his left hand while resetting the beetle horn of the buckle forward once more. Robin and the others began to wonder what he was doing when they noticed the monster run right out of the rubble and straight for Kabuto.

"Friend, you must watch out for the monster is coming right at you!" Starfire shouted out as she started running towards Kabuto with her eyes glowing, ready to fire her eye beams at the monster. But before she could even take two steps Kabuto softly spoke out to no one in particular..

"Rider…Kick." He pulled the beetle horn on the buckle backwards again, popping open the center once more.

"**RIDER KICK**", the beetle buckle shouted out as energy began traveling from the belt up to the horn on Kabuto's head. The energy then quickly went back down his body and down the right side of his leg, resting in his right foot. Kabuto performed a counter spin kick as the Worm got within a foot of striking him. Kabuto's empowered boot connected with the monster, causing it to explode in a burst of orange and green flames.

The Titans shielded themselves from the explosion and when the smoke and flames subsided they saw Kabuto raising his right hand into the air, pointing his finger towards the sky, while placing his left hand around the side of his belt. The Titans looked on with awe at the power that the armored person had just displayed. It took a few moments for all of it to sink in but after letting all of what they had just seen settle into their minds everyone was abound with compliments while Robin and Raven were full of questions.

(_End Song – Full Force_)

Starfire quickly flew up to her savior and pulled him into a powerful hug. She smiled sweetly while hugging the armor man who could only struggle to take in air as she was accidentally crushing him. One could hear his armor slightly squealing in protest to the pressure being put on it. "Oh, thank you friend for coming to my rescue. You were wonderful in that battle with the green monster!" Star squealed happily. That was until She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Cyborg. "Yes friend?"

"Um, Star, I think your crushing him…literally." Cyborg pointed out. Starfire looked up at Kabuto and saw him squirming in pain and she immediately let go.

"I am so sorry new friend. I did not meant to cause you any harm." She began to approach him again to help him up but when she touch his left shoulder he yelped in pain. Stepping back she noticed the large gash in his armor. "Friend, you are injured." Taking his right hand, "Come, I shall take you to the infirmary for healing." Starfire was about to pick him up and take him to Titans Tower when both Raven and Robin stopped her.

"Hold it Star." Robin said as he placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. Raven got her to let go and then held up the armored man, lending him some support. "I don't think it's a good idea to take him back to the tower." This got him a sad stare from the beautiful Tamaranean princess.

"But why Robin?"

"Yeah man, he helped us out 'n all…." Cyborg started.

"And he might need a doctor judging by that cut." Beast Boy finished for his best bud.

"Look guys, nothing personal," he quickly had his hands up in a defensive wave, "but we don't know the first thing about this guy."

"True…but how can he answer any of your questions if he keels over?" Cyborg asked his team leader. Robin had to admit that Cy had a point.

*_What do you think_?* Robin asked Raven telepathically.

*_Like you, I don't know if we can trust him…yet. But we should at least get him to a doctor_.* she replied. But before anyone could do anything Kabuto lifted himself from Raven's grasp and just looked at the teens.

"Sorry, but I should get going." Kabuto stated as he began to hear police sirens coming from the park entrance. He then looked back at the Titans and smiled under his helmet. "But maybe next time." With that he slapped his right hand onto the square pad on the right side of his belt.

"**CLOCK UP**" – beetle buckle.

And with that Kabuto sped off in a blur of red just as the police and a few military personnel came within view. Some reporters also started to show up on the scene and Robin knew it was going to be awhile before they got back home.

—

(_3 hours later_)

Inside a hotel room located in the high-rise are of Jump City, a young blonde woman was watching the news. As she was drying off her hair after having gotten out of the shower she saw a report that she found somewhat interesting. Turing it up she heard one of the witnesses talking to a reporter say something that she had been hoping to hear.

"_This big green monster was going to attack Miss Starfire from behind when really fast, this guy in silver armor over a black suit shot at it_." a little girl told the reporter. "_Then the monster the monster changed shape and looked like a walking skeleton. So the armored guy also changed into a slimmer armor. Then they both moved really fast and they stopped moving. Then the monster attacked the red armored man again and the man kicked him and then the monster blew up_."

"_Fascinating! Was there anything about this red armored person that stood out? Something that could help you recognize him if you ever saw him again?_" the reporter asked the little girl. She just smiled.

"_Of course! He had this bright red buckle on his belt, big blue eyes and single red horn running up the center of his head!_" the little girl said excitedly. The blonde woman just smiled as she had just found her target.

"Well, well…so you are here." She turned off the TV as she walked in front of a full body mirror. She looked into the mirror and looked herself over. A small bio-mechanical black spider-like creature lowered down from the ceiling and landed on her shoulder. It looked up at her as she looked at it in the mirror. The woman smiled as she slammed a fist into the mirror. "I found you….Kabuto."

—

**ED Theme: Ray of Light (FMA Brotherhood ED4)**

**By: Nakagawa Shoko**

—

_Toku Warrior_: Hey guys. Been a little while since I put out a new Rider story. I know, I know, I have enough stories to write as it is but I just couldn't get this one out of my head so I decided to write it out. Kabuto EX is Kabuto but evolved. So far we've seen him as he looks in the actual TV series but as this is a fanfic he'll be changing shortly. I was contemplating on doing a Teen Titans/Kamen Rider OOO crossover but I decided to use a series that's already been aired. Plus I love Kabuto. I'll be adding in bits of Kamen Rider 555 and Kamen Rider Double when it comes to things with the Riders and ZECT. Stay tuned as I'll write this story as I think of more ideas for it down the line. Please R & R.


	2. 2nd Cast Off

_I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League Unlimited series. They are properties of Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. and DC Comics. I do not own the rights to the Kamen Rider Kabuto franchise. It is owned by Toei Inc. and Ishinomori Ind. I do claim ownership of the characters that I have made that use the Zecters in this series, any new Riders and Zecters, extra mecha, new enemies and also over the EX version of the Kabuto series Riders._

**Kabuto EX**

Author: Toku Warrior

**Chapter 2: Invitations & the Deadly Beauty! Clock Up!**

(10:00 PM – Jump City Memorial Hospital)

The hallways were really quiet as many of the patients were fast asleep. Many of the nurses on the over night shift made their rounds, checking up on those that needed attending to and making sure that nothing was out of place. Down in the ER section of the hospital a young nurse was going through a few medical records while listening to a little late night radio. She was young and beautiful. She had chin length blonde hair and wore a small silver rosary around her neck. While she looked over a patient's files the sliding doors in front of the desk leading into the ER section of the hospital opened, allowing a young man to slowly walk in.

Walking over to the nurse behind the counter, he placed his left hand on top of it while holding his left shoulder with his right, trying to help dull the pain some that came with lifting his left arm. "Excuse me, ma'am?" the young man said politely. The nurse looked up and saw the young man and gasped slightly. She gasped due to seeing his left shoulder which was covered in blood. The young man had a small look of pain on his face while trying to bear with the pain coming from his injury.

"My goodness! What on Earth happened to you?" she asked while coming from around the counter with a small first aid kit. She quickly came to his side as he turned to face her.

"Well, ya see, I kinda got slashed by something sharp when I was protecting this girl from getting attacked by a stranger earlier." The nurse moved his hand away from the injury and slowly removed his over shirt. She could easily see his injury through the torn slash mark on his white under shirt, said shirt stained with blood.

"Goodness me," she placed the first-aid kit back on the counter and took him by his right hand, "Come on, let's get you into an examination room and find you a doctor too look at that." With a look of worry on her face she led the young man off towards one of the empty exam room after buzzing for one of the on call doctors to meet them there. The young man just smiled softly as he grabbed his over shirt and hung it over his right arm.

—

**OP Theme: Period (FMA Brotherhood OP4)**

**By: Chemistry**

—

(Titans' Tower)

Robin was currently in his quarters, looking over the few files and pictures that he had on the strange green chrysalis monsters that had recently been appearing in Jump city. There were only a few photos and not much to go on. He rubbed his right temple while reading some of the reports that the Titans had collected from eye witnesses and some other reports from JCPD.

'_Man, just what are these things_?' he thought while leaning his head back. He had been going over the files ever since the moment they got back from the park. It was mid-night and he was slowly getting tired. '_And even more concerning…_' he brought his head back up and resting his chin in his left hand, thinking on the events of earlier that afternoon, '_is that armored man that helped Starfire. Just who is he? What's his connection with these things? And how can he move just as fast as they can_?' Many more questions began to creep into. So much so that he didn't even hear the knock at his door.

Starfire, feeling concern for the Boy Wonder, entered her personal pass code for Robins' room and entered. She noticed him thinking but about what, she did not know. Slowly coming up behind him, she laid her hands on his shoulders, causing the young detective to jump right out of his chair and nearly out of his spandex suit. Seeing the beautiful girl behind him, he quickly relaxed.

"Hey Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked, regaining his composer.

"I could be asking you the same." she replied solemnly.

"Whadda ya mean Star?"

"What I mean is that, for many hours now, you have not left your room. You have done nothing but gone over all the files without stop." She was worried for him. She knew just how much he could become obsessed with a case.

"Star, you know just as well as I do that we need to find these things and fast. They're appearing at a much faster rate than when they first started showing up. That and…" he trailed off. Starfire picked up on this and pushed on.

"And…what?"

"It's that man in the armored suit. His appearance today…it makes me even more confused than I already am." He looked at Star right in the eyes, "He just shows up out of nowhere and can fight these things head on by himself."

"And why is that a problem? Naturally, wouldn't such a powerful being be welcomed as a hero to those in need of protection from these…these strange creatures?"

"But that's the problem right there Star. He can fight them. We have to work as a team just to take them down one at a time. And don't get me started on that monster from last week." Starfire knew which monster he was talking about. A week earlier that fought a monster that seemed similar to the one Kabuto had defeated earlier. The Titans had to call in for help. Luckily for them the Justice League was able to spare a couple of there much stronger and faster members to help out. "This guy, it's like he one of them or something."

"And this is supposed to be a bad thing?" Starfire shouted back at him, taking him by surprise. "Robin, that kind man saved me and got injured in the process. Not many people who are evil would let themselves get hurt like that while trying to lure a person of good intentions into a trap."

"I don't understand Star. Why are you defending this guy? I mean, you don't even know who he is. None of us do. All we got to go on is a name that that monster called him by." Starfire looked at Robin somewhat hurt and just gave him a stern stare. She then turned around and began to leave his room quietly.

"I defend him because he, like all of the beings in the universe, deserves at least one chance." She stopped at his door way and looked back at him, "You gave them, our friends, a chance when we met for the first time. You gave me one as well even thought our first encounter was filled with anger and frustration. Yet you still believed in me without any information of my past. You did not care who I was or where I was from." She fully turned around and faced him, their eyes locking. "So why can you not give this Kabuto at least one chance? Yo do not know if he may prove to be a valuable friend or a hated enemy." She then turned around and walked away, saying one last thing. "The least you can do is try."

Robin just stood there quietly. He was completely shocked and dumbfounded by what Starfire had just done. She practically told him to grow up and mellow out for once. Sure, she was kind and quite naïve at time. But she wasn't stupid. Even she got mad and fed up with things sometimes. After a few moments he then let out a small sigh. '_Maybe she's right. Maybe I am being a bit too cautious about this guy_.' He looked back at the files on his desk and his brow furrowed a bit. '_But this guy is our best lead to finding out what these things are_.' He sighed again and then it dawned on him. It seemed Starfire had given him an idea. '_Kori, you're a genius_.'

—

(High Rise Hotel – Jump City Heights)

Inside one of the hotel suites, a beautiful young woman with blonde hair was sitting at the desk in the office of her room. Set in front of her o top of the desk was a laptop. Typing in a few commands her laptop began establishing a secure connection with whomever it was she was trying to contact. After a few moments a screen came up. On it was the word ZECT. A few seconds later a video window appeared. She quickly placed on her headset, waiting for the person on the other end to begin the conversation.

On the screen, a man sitting behind a desk looked back at the young woman. Most of his figure was hidden behind the shadows so no one could make out what he looked like or who he was. He leaned over his desk, clasping his hands together while supporting his body weight on his arms. "What do you have to report…Agent Lucia?" the man asked in a deep and monotone voice, clearly showing no emotion. The woman looked at him, her eyes filled with respect and fear of the man on the other side of the screen.

"Sir, I may have found one of our nine targets." She shrunk down the video window some as she pulled up a file with nine images and bios of nine armored beings.

"Really? Which one of those damn rogue Riders have you found? Gatack? Or TheBee maybe?" The man on the other end asked, possibly hoping it was one of those two. The blonde just smiled coyly.

"No sir. Even better." This got the man's interest as his head slightly perked up. "I believe I may have found Kabuto." This mad the man gasp in surprise.

"Are you sure? Was it really him?" the man asked, showing a bit of emotion in his voice.

"Yes sir. There was a report about a Worm attack on a group of young superheroes. I'm sure you've heard of them. They call themselves the Teen Titans."

"Yes, I've heard of them. An amazing group of young ones if I do say so myself."

"Indeed sir. Anyway, when a reporter was asking a witness a question about who she saw battle the Worm and what he looked like the witness said that he had a shiny red belt buckle, big blue eyes and big red horn going up the middle of his face." The man on the screen began smiling. He leaned back in his chair and thought about this bit of information. He then leaned forward once more.

"Lieutenant, I'll be sending some back up to give you a hand in capturing Kabuto. He is extremely dangerous but also a very valuable resource to ZECT. I want him back alive." He said coldly.

"Yes sir. But sir, I could get Kabuto back on my own. I do-" she was quickly cut off by the man.

"Now listen her Lieutenant! That Rider has one of the most powerful Zecters created by ZECT. As such he's also one of the most powerful Riders. The host that the Kabuto Zecter chose is also not entirely normal. I do not want this operation to be a failure in the long run that you are defeated. Consider the backup as a safety precaution." The young blonde understood what her boss meant and bowed in apology.

"Yes sir. Please forgive my impudence towards the matter."

"Very well. Your backup should be there with the next twenty-four hours. Get some rest and then get ready. The moment they arrive, you strike. Until, pinpoint his EXACT location, understand?" he spoke sternly and with unmatched authority.

"Sir, yes sir!" she replied with a salute. With that, the man terminated the connection. The young woman then closed her laptop and began thinking up of a plan to lure out Kabuto. 'Boy, your ass is mine. If I capture you, I'll get a promotion and a Perfect Zecter for sure. No longer would I be a member of the Spider Troops. I could become a real Rider.' A spider-like mecha dropped down form the ceiling and propped itself on her shoulder. Looking at the mecha, she cooed lightly, "Just you wait my little friend, we'll bag that bastard and then have them upgrade you from an Imperfect Zecter to a Perfect Zecter in no time." The Spider I-Zecter jumped up and down while making small beeping sounds, chirping in agreement with its master.

—

(Jump City Memorial Hospital)

After spending a few hours in the ER, the doctor was finally able to relax. He was called in to see a walk-in and when he got to the room he was surprised by the type of injury the young man had. He was able to clean up the wound and stitch it up. Luckily for the young man, there was no trace of bacteria or any early signs of an infection. The nurse had wrapped up the young man's no sown up shoulder in some gauze and gave him a kit to help clean and take care of the injury.

"I must say kid, that was really one nasty gash you had there. But I bet that girl was thankful for your help." Boy was the doctor ever right. Of course, he had no idea who it was that the young man actually saved. "So Mr.…", the doctor looked at the young man's I.D. card, "Kain Taisuke. Hmm, part Japanese?"

"Yes sir, on my mother's side. I never had a father so I was given her last name." the young man, know known as Kain, replied.

"That's sad, you not having a father figure while growing up. A father is a very important ting to have in a child's life." The doctor then looked at Kain's insurance card. "Well, it seems that you'll be covered thanks to this. Well Mr. Taisuke, I hope that your injury heals up just fine. Please come back and see me if you develop any complications." He put his hand out for the Kain to take.

"Thank you doctor." Taking the outstretched hand and shaking it, "I'm just glad you were here when I arrived." The doctor just smiled sheepishly while placing a hand behind his head.

"Think nothing of kid. Now, I'm going to write out a prescription for some pain medicine. Take one pill a day for about two weeks while the cut heals." The doctor finished writing out the prescription and gave it to the nurse in the room.

"Sure thing doc. And thanks again." Kain waved goodbye as he left the room. After that he followed the nurse back to the front desk and waited for a moment while she filled up his prescription bottle.

"Here ya go. Now you be careful cutie pie." This compliment caused Kain to blush some as he took the bottle and his doctor's note for the medication. She smiled at him while resting her head on the back of her hands, giving him a wink. He smiled sheepishly as he said thank you and waved goodbye.

As he exited the hospital he looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. He then began making his way to the alleyway a few blocks down. Entering the alley he walked down a few hundred feet and then bent over and removed a duffle bag from underneath some boxes. He had hidden his belongings so no one would steal them while he was in the ER. He quickly took off his shirt and set it on the ground with his over shirt.

As he unzipped the bag and began sorting through his clothes, looking for a new shirt to wear, his aibou flew out from his over shirt. Hovering over its masters' shoulder, it looked on as Kain made his selection of shirts. Placing the ruined clothes in a plastic bag, he set them in his duffel bag and then zipped it back up. He then slipped his new shirt over his head and pulled it down. He then grabbed a new over shirt and slipped it on as well. He was now wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a picture of a scarab on it. His over shirt was black in color and made of silk. It had spider web-like patterns all over it. Picking up his duffle bag he slung it over his right shoulder and then walked out of the alleyway.

Looking around one more time to make sure no one was watching he focused his thoughts on his waist. The same silver belt from earlier reappeared and fastened itself on. Looking around again and not seeing anyone in site he shouted out, "Henshin!"

His Kabuto Zecter flew around and down to the front of the belt, fastening itself on. "**HENSHIN**" came from the Zecter as Kain was once again covered in his familiar bulky armored form. After a moment, where Kain once stood was now standing Kamen Rider Kabuto – Masked Form. He then grabbed the Zecter's horn and pulled on it, making it shift backwards, popping the front half of the head to the left.

"Cast off." Kain said quietly.

"**CAST OFF**." – Zecter

His outer armor shot off, revealing his sleeker armor underneath. The long horn once again lifted up and fixed itself to his helmet face, separating the single blue eye plate into two blue eye pieces.

"**CHANGE: BEETLE**." - Zecter

He now stood as Kamen Rider Kabuto – Rider Form. He then slapped his right hand on the pad on the side of his belt while saying "Clock Up."

"**CLOCK UP**." – Zecter

In a flash he was off and down the road. After a couple of seconds he was back at the riverside park. "**CLOCK OVER**." Coming to a stop, Kabuto looked around and noticed the Police line all around. Looking around he could see the cracks on the ground and the crumbled stone wall from when he had fought the Worm earlier. While looking around he walked over to the railing on the side. He then remembered the Titans.

"I wonder. They did seem confused about the Worm. That must mean that they either haven't faced them yet or aren't fully familiar with them." He then got an idea. Quickly slapping the pad again he was off to his next destination.

"**CLOCK UP**."

—

(Tokyo Japan, ZECT Secret Underground Lab)

Explosions rang everywhere as much of the research files and equipment was being destroyed. It seemed that someone was trying to get rid of ZECT from the inside. Running down a metal floored corridor, a woman wearing a white lab coat and carrying a thick brief case was running for her life. Chasing her was a group of ZECT's personal task force, the ZECTROOPERS. She stopped and ran down a flight of steps but fell over as one of her spiked heels got caught in the metal grating. Hitting her back hard on the ground, she slowly got up, retrieving her briefcase, and continued running; the ZECTROOPERS not to far behind.

"Quickly, stop her from escaping!" the leader of the group shouted. "If she gets out of here with what she has she could ruin everything. Just then a blur of red and black raced pass them. "Huh, what was that? It couldn't be."

Running into a dead end, the woman tried to turn around and find another way out but quickly found her path cut off as a red and black blur stopped right in front of her. Looking back at her was an armored being. Wearing a black body suit in design similar to Kabuto's, her forearms and lower legs were covered in red metal armor that seemed to be tipped with fiery metal feathers. She had red metal platting on the side of her thighs and on the side of her upper arms. Her torso armor was sleek and red with the lower half trimmed in silver. The front of the breast plate had a design of a phoenix on it. Her shoulder armor was also red and round and had ends that looked like fiery metal feathers. Around her waist was a silver belt with a metal track all around it. On the front of the belt was a hexagonal buckle with the word ZECT in the center.

Her helmet was black all over with the exception of a phoenix like images made into the helmet, color in red and framing his eye pieces that were green in color. The sides of her helmet also ended in fiery metal feather tips. On her right wrist was a silver bracelet with a Phoenix shaped Zecter mounted on it. Looking at the woman was a powerful Rider, one that served ZECT and led the group of ZECTROOPERS that immediately fell in behind her. She looked at the woman and what she saw was a woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties to early forties. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. Around her neck was a pendant that held something dear to her. She looked back at the Rider and feared who it was.

"Kamen Rider…Flazer." she spoke in a scared and quivering tone. The Rider, now known as Flazer, slowly walked forward until she was only a few feet away. Raising one of her armored hands and gently stroking the woman's cheeks, she lightly brushed her hair out of her face.

"Ah, so you remember me, don't you…Dr. Taisuke? Then you know why I'm here?" Dr. Taisuke quickly slapped away Flazer's hand and tried to run away. The Rider didn't even bother to go after her as the ZECTROOPERS cut off her escape path. Turning around and just standing there with her arms behind her back, "Now, now Doctor. That wasn't very nice. I only want to help you."

"No you don't! You just want to stop me from stopping ZECT!" She looked at the Rider with disgust in her eyes. "You, you're nothing more than a hussy that loves nothing more than to do her perverted master's bidding! Well, both you and ZECT can go to hell!" she said as she spat at the floor near Flazer's feet, which just went on to anger the Rider. Now Flazer was mad. No one insulted her master in such a way and lived.

"No, Doctor, that's where you're wrong. I'm not going to hell," she raised her hands, forming a bright and powerful fireball in them and aimed it towards her target, "YOU ARE! RIDER BURNING!"

"**RIDER BURNING**." her Zecter spoke out as she fired a stream of powerful flames right at the doctor. For the doctor, her last thoughts we of both her son and of her husband.

KABOOM!

The wall where the Doctor was at before was now blown to bits, along with any traces of the good doctor and the files she had with her. Flazer walked over to the scorched ground and just sighed heavily. "Pheh! What a waist of a good brain." She turned around and walked past her squadron, "Come on slowpokes. We need to report this to the chairman." With that the ZECTROOPERS followed behind their leader.

—

(Jump City, USA)

Inside the T-Tower, many of its residents were fast asleep. That is, except for a young detective and a beautiful alien princess. In the common area of the Tower, both Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch. Both of them were in their civilian forms, wearing their pajamas. Robin had on only a red muscle shirt and a pair of black boxes while Starfire had on only a pink night shirt and pink shorts. They were sitting down but not near one another. Star was still upset with him and Robin had been trying to apologize for about an hour now.

"Come on Kori, I said I was sorry. You were right, I was getting too obsessed again. Maybe I could give this guy a chance. So please, would you just look at me." Robin pleaded with his girlfriend. Starfire finally sighed and looked at him.

"Dick?"

"Yes Kori?"

"Why do you not trust me?" Robin didn't know what to say. He was completely taken aback by this question. Kori just looked at him in the eyes, waiting for his answer.

"What are you talking about? Of course I trust you. I trust you with my life and you know that."

"If that is true then why do you not trust my judgment of people?"

"It's not that Kori, it's just…just that there have been times when you trusted someone and it turned out that they were only using you. Remember back when Blackfire tried to get you to take her place in prison?"

"Yes, I do remember."

"We believed her and trusted her. And because of that we almost lost you. I…almost lost." Dick stared down at the ground and then raised his hands, looking at his palms while thinking. "Kori, if I ever lost you I don't what I'd do." Starfire's eyes widened at his confession and then smiled. She scooted over next to him and pulled him into a soft hug. Dick was a little shocked at first but then returned the hug, resting his chin on her shoulder as she buried her head into his chest, each one enjoying the warming embrace. Little did they know that they were being watched…from outside.

—

(Outside Titans Tower)

Hanging onto one of the stone slabs next to a window was a Worm. But not just any Worm, this one was already in its molted form. Like the last one from earlier in the day, this one had a black body but the rest of it was different. It had bulky armor all over its body. Its shoulders, forearms and lower legs were covered in purple armor as was its torso. It had long spike-like blades jutting forward from each wrist. Its face slightly resembled that of a hyena as around its neck was a flowing black mane, its purple armor decorated in black spots. This Worm hated all forms of love and seeing the two young lovers hold one another pissed it off greatly. It figured it would kill them both and then take the form of the young man holding the girl.

So all it had to do was act and quickly. It knew that there were other powerful beings living in this building so it needed to act fast. So with a quick strike to the window it smashed its way through and landed in front of the two young lovers.

Running towards the tower in Clock Up mode, Kabuto suddenly started to feel the presence of a Worm nearby. '_Huh, that's new, I could never sense the Worm before. And judging by the strength of the signal and the distance of where I'm at it located….AT TITANS TOWER_?' As quickly as his legs could carry him, Kain made a mad dash right for Titans Tower, praying that the Clock Up wouldn't time out on him until he got there. '_Hang on Titans_!'

—

(Back inside the T-Tower)

SMASH!

Both Robin and Starfire immediately let go of one another and leapt to their feet at the sound of the glass window being smashed in. The Tower's alarm system, sensing the breach, activated, letting the loud alarms blare throughout the tower, waking up the other Titans. As they sirens went off, both Robin and Starfire stared down the intruder.

"What the hell is that thing?" Robin asked aloud, staring at the monstrous creature.

"I do not know." Star then noticed the creature drooling in hunger, its eyes locked on Robin. "But judging by how it is looking at you, I think I might now what it is desiring right now."

Just as the Worm began to slowly move forward the double doors behind them opened up to reveal Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy fully awake (well, BB's still half asleep) and royally pissed.

"Yo, who's messin' up my Tower?" – Cyborg

"Dudes, I was right in the middle of a good dream. I was surrounded by girls in bikinis at the beach." – Beast Boy

"I was just sleeping. And now I'm awake. So…" Raven stopped her sentence to see the monster near the window and got the idea of what was about to happen. "Never mind, I think I know what's going on."

The other Titans quickly gathered around Robin and Starfire. Unlike the others, Robin didn't have any of his weapons with him so all he could do was fight and fight hard. The Worm, not the slightest deterred from the sudden turn of events, prepared to strike. Cyborg got ready with his sonic cannon while beast Boy morphed into a Gorilla, Star powered up her starbolts while also getting her eye beams ready as well and Raven used her dark energy to levitate some of the objects in the room, her eyes glowing white while her hands were covered in her own dark energy.

"Alright Titans, let's show the freak what happens to those that break into our home!" Robin proclaimed which the other Titans agreed upon. "Ready Team?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, TITANS G-" Robin nearly finished his line when they all heard something familiar. Something that Starfire herself was glad to her again.

"**CLOCK OVER**."

Just then everyone moved their attention to the broken window as did the Worm. To bad for the Worm though as while the Titans saw someone enter through the broken window, all the Worm saw was the bottom sole of a metal boot being driven into its face. The Worm was knocked right into the air and straight. Over the Titans' heads and down behind the couch. The Titans looked behind them and saw the Worm's body twitching slightly like it was having a small seizure.

Beast Boy was the first to look back and who he saw made him thank heaven that help had come when it did. "Dudes, look, it's the bug man!" Beast Boy shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Starfire grew a wide smile as she flew forward and hugged their night time visitor.

"Friend Kabuto, it is so nice to see you again!" Starfire had the mysterious Rider in another one of her bear hugs, which Kabuto found himself really starting to hate.

"O…k….can't…breathe. Need….air…now…please!" Kabuto struggled to get out. Star quickly let go and set Kabuto down. The Rider quickly took in much needed air and then heard growling. Looking back behind the couch he noticed the Worm slowly getting up, shaking the dizzies out of its head. Not wanting to let the fight drag out, Kabuto quickly went on the attack.

(_Insert Song – Full Force_)

Quickly advancing upon the Worm, Kabuto grabbed the couch and, with his good arm, used it as a bat and whacked the Worm straight into the far right wall. The Worm, upon impact, formed a dent in the shape of its body before sliding down, landing on its head. Then, with a slap of his palm on the side of his belt, Kabuto quickly went into Clock Up mode.

"**CLOCK UP**."

Everything around him slowed as he ran right in front of the Worm and picked it up by the snout. With a flick of his wrist, he then flicked it across the room and into the kitchen, causing the monster to land onto and smash through the table. This wouldn't stop the Worm as it got up quickly and charged at the Rider. Lashing out it swiped at Kabuto with its right arm blade. Not wanting to get injured a second time, Kabuto grabbed onto the spiked blade with his bare hand and held the monster at bay. Of course, he didn't realize that the Worm had another blade on its other arm. Which it gladly used to slash the Rider across the chest.

Kabuto screamed in pain as sparks flew from his chest while he fell backwards from the blow. Getting up slowly, the Worm jumped up in the air and then came down next to him, grabbing a hold of him and opening its mouth wide. What was it going to do?

CHOMP

That's what it wanted to do. The Worm used its strong jaws and clamped down on Kabuto's injured left shoulder. The Rider screamed in agony as the Worm's was starting to reopen his wound from the last battle.

"Oh no you don't!" Kabuto grabbed onto the Worm's arms with his hands and began delivering devastating knee bashes into the creatures' gut. Repeatedly, after about several knee strikers, the Worm let go as it help its gut in pain. "Here, chew on this!" With that Kabuto drew out his Kunai Blade and used its gun mode feature. He quickly charged the Worm and used him gun by ramming the muzzle down its throat. The Worm began clawing madly at Kabuto's armor, sending spark flying everywhere. But the Rider held on tight, working through the pain as the Worm kept slashing at his armor. Shoving the gun down a bit more, Kabuto pulled the trigger and released a rapid amount of gun fire into the creature throat.

The Worm backed away in severe pain, holding its throat and coughing up blood. Kabuto then withdrew the Kunai Blade from the gun and, grabbing it by the tip of the blade, threw right at the Worm, forcing the blade to ram it right in one of its eyes. He then used his right thumb and pressed the button on top of his Zecter.

"**1, 2, 3**." He quickly pressed the front of the Zecter head closed while pushing the horn back to it frontward facing position. He then entered out of Clock Up.

"**CLOCK OVER**"

The Titans saw Kabuto and the Worm return to normal and then noticed the amount of damage the Worm had taken. But that didn't mean that it didn't get a few good hits in as well. They all stared at Kabuto's armor and saw slash marks everywhere. Kabuto then turned away from the Worm, facing the far wall. The Worm, wanting revenge, charged at Kabuto with all the energy it had left. Not a good idea on its part. "Rider…Kick." Kabuto, using his right hand, pulled back on the Zecter horn, activating his finishing move.

"**RIDER KICK**."

Performing a counter spin kick, Kabuto's energy empowered right boot smacked right into the Worms' face, causing it to blow up on impact into green and orange flames. After a few seconds the smoke cleared and the Worm was no more. The Titans looked on in awe once again at this warriors' display of power. Kabuto, feeling worn out after the battle and the constant drawn out use of the Clock Up ability, slowly fell forward face first onto the ground as his Zecter left its perch from the front of his belt, releasing Kain from his armor.

(_End Song – Full Force_)

"Friend Kabuto!" Starfire shouted as the mysterious young man fell forward, having passed out from exhaustion. Acting quickly, Raven stopped his fall by grabbing onto him with her dark energy. Setting him down gently, the Titans quickly gather around him. "Kabuto! Friend Kabuto! Please, say something!" Starfire had tears in her eyes and was about to go into a full blown fit when she felt Robin's hand on her shoulder. "Robin?"

"Don't worry Star. We'll take care of him. Right guys?" Robin asked the rest of them which they all answered with a simple nod and a smile. Starfire just looked at all of them and thanked them all while wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Okay, let's get him to the infirmary. Titans, move!" And with that command, they quickly took the injured and exhausted Rider to the infirmary.

—

**ED Theme: Ray of Light (FMA Brotherhood ED4)**

**By: Nakagawa Shoko**

—

_Toku Warrior_: Wow, poor Kabuto. So, we know who Kabuto is and he seems to have gone to the Titans. Also seems he's discovered a new ability in the process. Wow, I feel sorry for him. Two Worm attacks in just under 24 hours and having to constantly use Clock Up, must be hard on the body. And what's ZECT up to with the blonde woman? Who's this Kamen Rider Flazer? What is the relation between Kain and that Dr. Taisuke? All these questions and more will be answered as this story continues.

So, what did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. If you guys have any ideas of what you'd like to see in this story or if you want me to use one of your own characters in here then let me know. All credit to anyone's used ideas and/or OC's will be given to them. So, as always, R&R.


	3. 3rd Cast Off

_I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League Unlimited series. They are properties of Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. and DC Comics. I do not own the rights to the Kamen Rider Kabuto franchise. It is owned by Toei Inc. and Ishinomori Ind. I do claim ownership of the characters that I have made that use the Zecters in this series, any new Riders and Zecters, extra mecha, new enemies and also over the EX version of the Kabuto series Riders._

**Kabuto EX**

Author: Toku Warrior

**Chapter 3**

**Attack of the Spider Rider! Alliances! Rider Sting!**

Deep within Titans Tower, the Titans were in the Tower infirmary, tending to their injured guest. Robin was monitoring Kain's vitals while Raven used her powers to heal most of his injuries. Starfire gave Cyborg a hand with cleaning up the common area of the tower while Beast boy went to the kitchen to make some soup. He figured that after a fight like that that their new friend may need some nourishment.

Finishing up with the cleaning, Star and Cy headed back to the infirmary with BB in tow, the changeling carrying a tray with a bowl of tomato soup and a glass of green tea and honey. "I sure hope he likes my cooking." Beast Boy said.

"Dude, you just want to suck up to him so he won't kick your butt." Cy quipped which earned him a glare from BB. He was about to make a retort when Starfire stopped them.

"Friends, please. Do not fight. Our main concern right now is friend Kabuto and his wellbeing."

—

**OP Theme: Period (FMA Brotherhood OP4)**

**By: Chemistry**

—

The doors to the infirmary opened up, allowing the three teammates to enter. Looking back from the monitors, Robin eyed Cyborg. "Cyborg, can you give me a hand here?" Cyborg nodded, heading over to the lab area of the infirmary. Located on the table in front of them was a tube spinning device meant for fluid testing. In it was a vile of blood that Robin had taken from Kain.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked, wondering what Robin wanted.

"Look at this." Robin took a controller from atop the table and pressed a button. A video monitor turned on, showing both him and everyone else in the room the results of the lab work. "I did some tests on a sample of blood I took and the results are definitely strange." The other Titans looked at their leader inquisitively, wondering what he meant.

"Dude, what's that suppose to mean?" Beast Boy asked with a groan.

"It means that our 'friend' here…isn't what he appears to be." Raven replied.

"Or, at least not entirely. It could be a rare evolutionary trait. It's not all that uncommon." Cyborg added. He pulled up a more thorough and detailed video chart to show the others. "See, this is his DNA. It does have characteristics of the basic human genome…but something else as well. Maybe he's a mutant. Or he possibly gained some type of metahuman genetic alterations to use that armor of his"

"So…our new friend is like friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yes and no Star." Cyborg told her. "He is like her in that he's part human. But he's not as I can't find any trace of demonic DNA in his genetic makeup at all."

"And I can't sense any demonic power coming from him either. It could be a man-made gene" Raven added.

"Did you try probing his mind Rae?" – Cyborg

"Yes, and from what I found all I can say is that he has this hatred for those green alien creatures. More so than others do at this point. It's like he's been angry at them his whole life." She then looked back at Kain who was still unconscious. "But his mind is strongly guarded with dozens of mental shields. More than what I'm used to seeing. Maybe…," she looked back up to the others, "we should call the League in on this one. I'm sure they'd like to be kept in the loop."

Robin nodded in agreement. He knew that the League would want to know about this newcomer. They didn't know if he was a threat to them or not. Robin then walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and picked up a wallet. Flipping it open he looked over the I.D. card once more. "It says here that his name is Kain Taisuke. Seems he's of some Japanese decent…judging by his last name anyway."

"He sorta looks like he's Japanese too." Beast Boy added. He leaned over and began poking Kains' arm.

"No! Beast Boy, do-" Robin tried to warn the green changeling but he was a bit to slow. The next thing Beast Boy knew was feeling something small ram itself into his backside, knocking him straight into a wall. Hitting the wall with a thud, the small green Titan slid down with swirlies in his eyes. Getting up quickly and shaking his head, he looked around for his assailant.

"Dudes! What the heck just hit me?"

"I think that thing did." Cyborg said, pointing up to the red beetle mecha floating over Kain's body protectively, beeping angry chirps at Beast Boy.

"I tried to warn you. That thing attacked both me and Raven when we got to close to him." Robin explained.

"Um…what is that thing?" Beast Boy asked curiously. Starfire's eyes beamed brightly with joy and admiration as she starred at the little robotic animal.

"Oh, it is so adorable!" she cooed at it as she floated up to it, meeting it at its own eye level. A strange little blush appeared on its face at being called adorable. "Hello there little mechanical friend. My name is Starfire; and who might you be?" The little mecha made a few chirping noises which Starfire nodded her head to in response, as if she could actually understand what it was saying. The others noticed this and became really confused. "I see. Well little friend, you have a wonderful name. And thank you for telling me what you are as well." she beamed brightly as she took the mecha up in a hug and cuddled it in her arms.

"Um, Starfire…" Robin walked up to her with a confused look in his eyes. "Did you really understand what that thing was saying?"

"Of course. I do not know how but for some strange reason I could understand it as clearly as I do my own language." Robin and the others nodded in skeptical understanding.

"Okay then; what did it tell you?" Cyborg asked.

"First of all, it is not an It. His name is Kabuto Zecter. Friend Kabuto either calls him Kabu or aibou for short." Starfire replied wisely. How she could pull that off is still a surprise.

"Kabuto…Zecawhat?" Beast boy asked while scratching his head.

"Kabuto Zecter ya elf." a voice said sternly. Everyone turned around to see Kain awake and sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at his friend and just starred at him blankly. "Kabu, you just gonna enjoy your new perch all day or can ya give me a hand here." Kabu, with a few chirps, removed itself from Starfire's hug and flew down to its master. Focusing his thoughts, Kain re-summoned his belt, allowing Kabu to place itself back onto the front section. But, instead of activating the transformation sequence, it began glowing read, sending crimson pulse waves through Kains body, healing the last of his injuries. Letting out a contented sigh Kabu released itself from the belt. "Arigato aibou." That was when Kain was suddenly tackled back down by Starfire.

"New friend, you are all better now!" she beamed cheerfully while giving him another bear hug. Kain had finally had enough of these painful hugs and was once again struggling to breath.

"Will you GET OFF? I can't breath!" Kain shouted. Starfire, shocked by his sudden outburst, let go and floated back a bit. "Look, sorry for yelling but, please, no more of those killer bear hugs." Kain began massaging his aching shoulder and then looked at Starfire and did a small double take. He had made her cry.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I…I did not…mean (sniff) to cause you pain." Tears began to pour down her face. Kain looked at the other Titans and got nothing but hateful looks. Thinking quickly, he tried to come up with a way to get her to stop crying.

"L-look, don't cry. I'm not mad. See?" She looked at him and noticed a smile on his face. "Regular hugs I can handle. It's just…not so many bear hugs in one day if you wouldn't mind." Kain said the last part sheepishly. Starfire quickly perked up.

"Oaky!" she said excitedly.

Kain then got out of bed and grabbed his shirts that were hanging on the close rack near him. Slipping his shirts back on and then his shoes, he then headed for the door. Kabu flew over and landed on its master's shoulder.

"Well, thanks for looking after me but I should be going." As he was about to leave he suddenly felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Robin starring right at him. "Um, yes?"

"And where do you think you're going?" Robin asked.

"Um, out." Kain replied in monotone.

"Oh no. I don't think so. We got some questions for you first." Robin replied which caused Kain to let out a small groan. He knew this was going to happen.

—

(_ZECT HQ, Tokyo, Japan – Hidden Lab underneath Shibuya District_)

Echoing within the hallways of a laboratory hidden underground, many explosions could be heard coming from behind sealed titanium doors. A few guards inched closer and closer to the doors, fearing what was happening on the other side. They had heard screaming a few moments ago and then nothing. As they approached the doors more they then noticed that the explosions had stopped. One of the guards got next to the door and then motioned for one of his mean to use a key card to open the lock.

But, no sooner had the first guard gotten next to the door that a few fist sized dents began to take form. It was as if something, maybe more than one. The guards backed away at the sheer force that could make dents like that. After a few more well placed hits the doors were knocked right off their hinges. Slamming down onto the solid concrete floor, the sounds of metal hitting stone rang through the corridor. They next thing the guards noticed were 6 glowing bright lights flying out of the door way and through the ceiling. Something had escaped the hidden lab and made it to the outside world.

—

(_Jump City, USA – High Rise Hotel_)

Agent Lucia was getting herself prepared for the battle ahead. In less than an hour her back-up would arrive from ZECT and then they would go after Kabuto in full force. Standing in front of a new full body mirror, she looked herself over. She was dressed in tight black leather pants and wore black mesh-strap combat boots. Strapped around her thighs were bands holding a few silver kunai's. She wore black leather bands on her upper arms and black leather biker gloves with metal knuckles. She smiled at herself even more as she looked at the black leather top she wore. It was short and sleeveless. The front was low cut and showed some of her cleavage, zipping up from the front. Around her neck she wore a pendant with the ZECT symbol on it.

"Yes, this is perfect." She turned to the sound of a knock coming from her door. Opening the door, she noticed all her back up soldiers standing there at attention. '_Wow, HQ sure moves fast_.' With a smirk she grabbed a black leather jacket and slung it on, leading the way to their target. Finding a person in a big city can be tough. But tracking the signal from the last Worm battle was not. "Alright team, move out!" The soldier saluted and filed in. The time for battle was nigh.

—

(Titans Tower – Common Room)

Having relocated back to the now somewhat repaired common room, the Titans, or more so Robin and Raven, began their questions for Kain. Kain on the other hand, even though he had originally come to talk with them anyway, was now wondering if it was such a good idea. It seemed like it at the time.

"Okay, from what we could gather so far on our own, we know your name is Kain Taisuke. Your have slightly altered genetics, you use this…Zecter to transform into an armored warrior and can also shed the bulkier armor for a more light weight armor. You also have a unique ability in being able to defeat those green chrysalis alien monsters." Kain just looked at them with barely no shock what so ever. Robin took a moment and then continued. "But what we don't know is where you come from. How did you get that Zecter? Where did it come from? What are those monsters? What are you doing here?" Robin was about to ask more questions until Starfire placed a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Robin, please, you promised not to ask so many questions at once." Robin looked at her and apologized and then Star returned her gaze to Kain. "Friend Kain-" Kain stopped her right there.

"Whoa, time out." Kain said as he made a time-out sigh with his hands. "What's with calling me friend all the time? Last I checked, I was being interrogated. Since when did I become anybody's friend while being on the Top 10 Suspect list?" Starfire felt a little hurt by this but she had assumed that he was a friend since he had saved her twice before.

"I am sorry. I may have jumped to, how do you say, conclusions. So let me restart. Since I already know your name…both of them…" she took in a deep breathe and then let loose. "Where do you come from? What is your favorite color and will you be my friend?" She had asked all this with pleading eyes, putting on one of her best puppy dog pouts. Needless to say, Kain was now definitely stumped.

"Oooo…kaaayyy, that's a first." He looked at Robin, "Is she human?"

"No. She's an alien from the planet Tamaran. Or to be more precise, an alien _princess_ from the planet Tamaran."

"Oh, okkie dokkie then." Looking back at Starfire, "Well, I was born in Japan but raised by my grandmother in America. My favorite colors are red, black and blue (obvious). As for being your friend…promise me you'll do your best in not crushing me with anymore of those bears hugs and you got yourself a deal." With that Starfire squealed happily as she brought Kain up into another strong but less painful hug, laughing happily. "Well (grunt), it's a start."

The other Titans just smiled. Starfire was innocent and very naïve, often at times a bit to naïve. But they all loved her just the same. After a momentary hug, Kain was set back down and then the rest of the questions came back into fray.

"Now, it seems you guys learned quite a bit already just from a couple of encounters. But it also seems you need some catching up. So let me stat from the beginning. Or better yet," he took out his PDA and handed it to Cyborg. "Connect that to the TV and you can watch your history lesson instead." Cyborg did as Kain instructed and connected the RDA to the bid screen TV. Kain then walked over and set the lesson up and started the history lesson. The Teen Titans were about to get a crash course on the aliens know as the Worm and the Native.

—

(_Atop a Wayne Enterprise building_)

Standing on top a roof of one of the many Wayne Enterprise buildings, a shadowy figure was watching over the city of Jump. He was looking for something, or to be more precise…someone. Standing under one of the lighted letters, one could see the figure to be of a male build. He wore a dark yellow shirt and black jeans. Strapped to his left thigh was a gun holster holding a 44 colt. He wore black hiking boots and a dark brown trench coat. His hair was short and spiky and black in color. A lightning bolt lit up the sky and one could see his eyes, a menacing gold color.

'_Kabuto, you're in this city, aren't you_?' The figure then snapped his head to his right, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. '_Well, it seems you'll be having some playmates this evening. Maybe it's time we made good on that vow_.' He looked up in the sky and straight at a small mechanical creature flying above him, emitting some sort of buzzing noise. '_Let's move old friend_.'

—

(_Back in Titans Tower – 20 minutes later_)

The Titans finished watching their history lesson and most of them were pretty stunned at this new bit of info. Well, accept for Starfire as she had heard of the Worms and Natives before but had never seen any physical form of pictorial evidence of them. But now she knew a bit more.

"And that's my story." Kain said as he disconnected his PDA and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Any other questions?"

"No, not at the moment." Robin spoke up. "But give us some time. This is a lot to take in at once." Kain nodded and then sat down on the couch. Kabu flew down into his lap and closed its eyes, falling asleep as Kain petted its head gently.

—

Outside the Tower, Agent Lucia and her team had arrived and she could sense Kabuto's presence from within the building. She looked at her team and they all nodded. Giving them a nod, they all lifted their right arms into the arm, allowing a whole bunch of the mechanical spiders to crawl up, one per person. "Hen…shin." With that the Spider Mock Zecters attached themselves to the Rider Braches on their hosts' arms, activating the transformation process.

"**HENSHIN**." – All spider mock zecter. (_If you want a vocal sound, think of how Gatack's Zecter sounds like in the show_).

—

Starfire moved over next to Kain, causing a cross vein to pop up on Robin's forehead in a hint of jealousy. He didn't like his girlfriend getting so close to another guy. Starfire began to gently stroke Kabu's head when it suddenly shot up into the air and looked at the windows, growling in angry sounding chirps. Kain was about to ask what as wrong when all of a sudden the rest of the undamaged windows shattered with the force of foreign bodies busting through them.

Kain and the Titans looked at the intruders and what they saw surprised them. They saw twenty-six individuals clad in similar armor to that of Kabuto's Rider Form. They all wore black body suits with silver boots, calf armor, thigh armor, gauntlets, upper arm guards and belts. Their torso armors were all covered in black with silver trimming and their right wrists sported braces with strange spider-like Zecters attached. They had black helmets with a single black visor with gold trimming and a silver mouth plate imprinted with spider fangs.

"Who…who are you?" Kain asked. One of the intruders, a female judging by her torso armor structure and bodily physique, walked forward and pointed a gloved hand at him.

"We…are one of ZECT's most prized warrior squadron. We are the Spider Riders. And…we've come for you…Kabuto."

"If ya want me then come get me. Kabu!" Kain raised his hand in the air, catching his Zecter as it flew by, all the while forming his belt. He then swung his arm down and slid his Zecter onto the buckle are of the belt, activating his transformation. "Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN**."

In a matter of seconds Kain was once again adorned in his Rider armor, Masked Form. Flicking Kabu's horn forward slightly, he then pulled on it, taking his transformation even further. "Cast off!"

"**CAST OFF**."

His armor exploded off his body and slammed into the Spider Riders, knocking them off their feet. But they quickly regained their footing just in time to see his transformation finalize as the long beetle horn attached itself to his helmet face.

"**CHANGE: BEETLE**."

The moment Kain became Kabuto and slid into Rider Form the Titans were by his side. Raven had used her dark energy to change them into their uniforms so that they could fight their enemies more easily. That was when the woman just let out a surprising cackle.

"Hahahahahaha! You think you can beat us? You, you're just one Rider against many. Even with the help of those little babies, you still won't defeat us!" The Titans did not like how she had referred to them as 'little babies'. Robin drew out his bo staff as Cyborg got one of his sonic cannons ready. Raven summoned her dark energy while Starfire's eyes glowed an eerie green as she powered up her starbolts. Beast Boy took on the form of a gorilla and got ready to rumble. The Spider Riders then started marching towards them slowly. They wanted to savor this moment. "Time to die…mud blood." the woman said, causing red eyes to glow behind her black visor.

Just then a fast moving Zecter flew in through the window and slashed the Spider Riders across their helmets, knocking them back in surprise. Kabuto looked at the Zecter as it stopped in mid flight for a second and got a good look. Help had arrived and it was the kind he was wanting. The Zecter, in the shape of a wasp, then flew back at the window and into the hand of man wearing a trench coat. All the Titans and the Spider Riders starred at the new comer. "Mind if I join this little party?"

"Makoto! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Kabuto exclaimed which caught the attention of the Titans.

"You know him, friend Kabuto?" Starfire asked. Kabuto nodded as the man, known as Makoto, walked over to their side.

"He should know me. He did bust me out of one of ZECT's underground prisons after all." Makoto then turned to the Spider Riders and gave them a death sentencing smirk. "How about we even the odds a little?" He took his zecter and attached it to a silver brace on his left wrist and then turned it to make it face straight forward. "Henshin!"

"**HENSHIN**."

Makoto's body was covered in the hexagonal nanotech field which formed onto his body, creating his suit. He had a black body suit similar to Kabuto's. the armor on his knee pads, upper and lower legs and his boots were the same as well but gold in color. He had on a silver belt but instead of square pads on the sides he had silver tracks. The front had a hexagon shaped buckle with ZECT's logo in the center. His upper and lower arm armor was also the same but the wrist guards were gold in color and his Zecter rested on a wrist brace on his left arm.

His shoulder armor was bulkier than Kabuto's and rose up higher. Like Kabuto's they had two orbs, one on each side. On his left one held his own personal Rider symbol. The shoulder armor jutted up in a diagonal sense and was silver in color. The out edges and the out side were gold in color and the area over his outer shoulder muscle resembled a bee's hive slightly. His torso armor was bulky and silver in color with the exception of six green hexagons trimmed in gold on the upper part of his chest and a short golden high collar. His helmet was silver in color and he had two wing-like fins on the top. His eyes were covered by a multi-piece eye set trimmed in gold and shaped like a bee's body. This was Kamen Rider TheBee, Masked Form.

Makoto let out a small sight as he then used his right hand and flipped the Zecters wings over to face the direction of his fingers. He then rotated the Zecter around so that its head and wings now faced the direction of his arm while the bee's stinger faced the direction of his fingers. "Cast Off!"

"**CAST OFF**."

In that instant his armor also shot off at the Spider Riders, knocking back on their butts. They once again righted themselves and then, along with the stunned Titans, got a good look at the new Rider. His leg and arm armor resembled Kabuto's but gold in color. His chest plate was gold in color with black lines acting like a segmental, making it resemble a wasp's thorax. The rest of it was trimmed in silver. His shoulder armor was also silver in color and look like smooth wings with gold rounded guards on the underside, protecting his shoulder muscle. His gold high collar was now a short silver high collar. His helmet changed the most.

His helmet was now mostly black in color with the exception of the front. It was almost identical to the shape of his chest plate but also framed his two bug-like eye pieces. His eyes were a brownish golden color. Atop his helmet were three red gems and two wasps-like antenna produced from the earlier silver wing fins. With a glowing flash of his eyes and the three red gems his transformation was complete.

"**CHANGE: WASP**"

The Titans just starred in amazement. They didn't know what to think. But they did know that he was there to help Kabuto. That, alone, was good enough for them. Robin looked him over and could only think of just one question to ask him.

"Who are you?" Makoto just looked at him and the rest of the Titans and then right back at their opponents.

"I am Kamen Rider…TheBee. But you may call me…Wasp for short."

"Kisama!" The woman Spider Rider stepped forward and cursed at the newcomer. "Just what do you think you're doing here traitor?" The woman was obviously upset.

"Me, I'm here following my own path. I am the man that walks the path of perfection; creating a perfect world for those who have yet to come." He then looked her dead in the eyes and pointed at her. "Allow me to show you that world and my perfection…by granting you the _perfect_ death." With that both he and Kabuto got in a battle stance with Kabuto pulling out his Kunai blade. Robin looked the two Riders up and down and then smiled.

"TITANS! GO!"

—

(_Jump City lower south side district, Boardwalk_)

Walking down the board walk, a young man carrying a guitar case strapped over his right shoulder went along the waters edge. The city light poles lit up the boardwalk, a place that was a common hangout for prostitutes and thugs. The young man made sure to keep to himself but also kept his eyes trained on the dark corners of everything around him. Stopping under a light pole to take a quick break he looked out to the ocean. Under the light, one could see his attire.

He looked himself over and just smirked. He wore a long sleeved buttoned up teal blue silk shirt and a black vest. He also had on a pair of black dress pants, a white belt and suede shoes. He wore a grey newsboy's cap on his head, covering up some of his shoulder length wavy brown hair, streaked with bluish-gray highlights. Strapped to the right side of his belt was a handle grip of some kind colored teal blue like his shirt. '_Damn, I look good_.' he thought to himself. '_Well, starting first thing this weekend I'll have to look around for some clients. But first…_' his train of thought stopped as he looked over at a big tower in the shape of a T set atop of a small rocky island. '_It can't be. Could it_?' He then ran towards a small overhang on the board walk and trained his eyes on the upper windows of the tower. He could have sworn he saw some type of dark figures break their way into the tower. '_Well, I think I know whose home that is…and I can sense two other Zecters in there as well. Looks like things are about to get interesting around here_.'

—

(_Insert Song – Lord of the Speed_)

The twenty-six Spider Riders charged at the Titans and two rogue Riders, who returned the charge by charging in as well. Robin swung his bo staff at three of the Spiders while ducking under the roundhouse kick of a fourth one. Two of the Riders jumped back but the third one got slammed in the face from Robins' staff and flung into the far wall. A fifth Spider Rider leapt up into the air and came down upon the Titan leader with an axe kick. Robin turned around and saw the attack coming. Unable to dodge in time he prepared to take the hit until the attacking Rider was blasted into the other fallen Spider Rider by a pair of green energy beams. Robin looked over at the beams' direction of origin and noticed Starfire in the air, her eyes glowing while smiling at him and giving him a wave.

"Thanks Star." Robin said as he ducked under a right hook to his head and counted by snapping his leg up into a powerful kick, his foot connecting with his attacker right in the chin and knocking the Rider off his feet and on his back.

"You are most welcome Robin." Starfire replied before she was brought down to the ground by three Riders jumping up and grabbing a hold of her. "Let go now please!" Starfire shouted as she struggled to shake free. Two more Riders pressed a button on the back of their Mock Zecters, charging up an attack. "Eep!"

"**RIDER VENOM**." the Mock Zecters said in their robotic tone as the two Riders came at Starfire with a set of punches aimed at her face. Just as the attacks were about to make contact one was knocked away by the Titans couch covered in dark energy while another was kicked into a wall by a fast moving black and yellow blur. Starfire looked over to her right and saw Raven floating above her, lifting up a few items with her powers. She then looked to her left and noticed TheBee coming out of Clock Up, the Wasp Rider having taken care of the other attacking Rider.

Starfire, nodding at them in a thankful manner, then dug down deep into her alien strength and launched the three other Spider Riders holding her down and flung them into the steel double doors behind her. The three of them then went back into battle. Over by the TV, Beast Boy and Cyborg were back to back fighting ten of the Spider Riders. Two of them jumped at Beast Boy but her quickly caught them in his Gorilla morphed hands and, with a quick feet of strength, threw them over his shoulder and into another three Riders coming after Cyborg.

"Thanks BB!" Cyborg shouted as he fired his sonic cannon at another three Riders, sending them right into the TV, electrocuting them. "Booyah!"

Beast Boy ran at the other two remained Riders they were facing and transformed into a Rhinoceros, ramming into them and sending them into another Spider Rider trying to attack Robin from behind. Over in the kitchen, Raven was using her powers to whack her attackers with anything she could find. One Rider jumped up into the air and brandished a set of clawed armored finger tips. Coming in for a slash to her face, the Rider then noticed that it was being held in place via Ravens' dark energy.

"I don't think so. Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" With that she threw the attacking Rider into another four Riders coming up to help him. Knocking them into the fridge, she then levitated the stove out of its place by the sink and over the Riders, dropping it on them. "There, that should keep the five of you busy for a moment." She then looked over to the ramp leading to the metal doors and noticed Kabuto and the lone female Spider Rider having their own battle.

"You know Kabuto; it doesn't have to be this way. You could come back with me. Back to ZECT." Agent Lucia tried to reason with the Beetle Rider while blocking a right hook aimed for her head. Kabuto then calmly backed up, allowing her to come at him instead.

"Sorry, but I value my freedom." She threw a left hook at him which he easily side-stepped to the right and rammed his elbow into the back of her helmet, making her stagger forward. She then got her bearing and turned around growling, starring at him with a death glare. "That and I don't want any part with an organization that wants to cause the extinction of mankind." With a roar Lucia lunged at Kabuto while his back was still facing her. Side-stepping her once again, this time to the left, he thrust his leg back into a kick, making contact with her back and knocking her over the railing and onto the floor.

Getting up slowly while holding her head, she looked over at her troops and then back at Kabuto with hatred in her eyes. She furrowed her brow and hissed almost like an angry cat and jumped back up after him. "Fine have it your way!" She landed down next to him only to have him slash her across the chest with his kunai blade. Knocking her away while tearing sparks off her armor; she fell against the wall and glared at him dangerously. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Put it on my tab." Kabuto said calmly as he placed his hands behind his back and just side-stepped all of her attacks, quickly annoying her. She performed a sweep kick which he calmly jumped over as if playing a game of jump rope. The evil woman screamed and roared as she kept trying to land a hit on the fast and agile Rider. Looking at her pathetic attempts he just shook his head. "You know, Grandmother once said. 'A warrior who fights with anger, fights nothing more than an unbeatable enemy.' Maybe you should calm down and then fight me."

"Shut Up! (throws a left hook) Shut Up! (throws a right hook) SHUT UP!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, she lunged at his for all she was worth and, with a slash from her clawed fingertips, she was finally able to make a hit on Kabuto's chest plate. Sending sparks flying, he staggered backwards but quickly regained his footing.

"Not bad." He used his right hand to perform a mock dusting off gesture on his chest plate. "But it will take more than anger and brute force to take me down." He then looked aver at the others and noticed that, even though they were doing well against their opponents, they were starting to tire out. So, wanting to give his new friends a hand. "Titans, listen up!" Kabuto shouted out. The Titans looked over to him as he looked right back at them. "You need to destroy the Zecters on their right wrists to destroy their armor. Do that and you'll win hands down." The Titans smiled as they nodded in approval.

"Right, thanks Kabuto!" Robin shouted as he blocked a karate chop to his head with his right arm and then delivered a powerful punch to the face of his attacker with his left fist. He then took out a few of his exploding disks and threw them at the Mock Zecters of his five opponents. The disks made contact, blowing up instantly and taking out the Zecters. Their armors shattered away in hexagonal pieces as their ruined Zecters fell to the floor. Robin then dashed forward and thrust his bo staff into the gut of one soldier while thrusting a right side kick into the gut of another. He then slammed both of his fists into another tow soldiers and then grabbed the final soldier by his vest and lifted him up. He then brought him down, performing a vicious head butt. With a few seconds he had knocked out all five of his opponents.

Raven, seeing how Robin had disarmed his opponents, then levitated a few sharp kitchen utensils and threw them into the Zecters of her five opponents. The five Riders screamed at the Zecters' short circuited and blew up on their wrists. Their armors shattered away as well and they looked at Raven, fear having swept over them. She looked a them in the eyes, her own eyes glowing white. Sending out a mental suggestion, she forced them to sleep. Landing back down on the ground, she let a small smirk cross her face. She looked over at Beast Boy to see the green changeling grabbing two of his opponents by their wrists and crushing their Zecters to pieces. Another two ran up behind him but quickly swung around and slammed the to de-armored soldiers into them. Turning unto a Velociraptor, he then struck out with his six inch long claw and slashed their Zecters to ribbons, destroying their armor as well. His fifth opponent, seeing his teammate's fall, turned tail to run only to run face first into TheBee's fist.

"And where do you think you're going?" TheBee asked coldly as the lone Spider Rider looked up at him. The soldier then let out a scream as his armor shattered away. He looked to his right wrist and saw a green foot belonging to an Elephant crushing the Zecter. Beast Boy then reverted back to human form and looked at TheBee, smiling and giving the Wasp Rider a thumbs up which the Rider returned with his own. Raven then floated over and, like she had done to the other five soldiers she had faced, used her powers to force them to sleep. "A very nice trick my dear."

"Thanks." Raven said with a small smile. They then heard a yell as they noticed another two Spider Riders fly past them, both being carried by a blue sonic wave. "Looks like Cyborg is actually having fun with this. The two Titans and Wasp Rider turned around to see the bionic teen using his metal boot to thrust kick a third Rider into the wall and then grab the other remained two and slamming their heads together.

"Ouchies, that one had to hurt." Beast Boy said jokingly while Cyborg grabbed the two fallen Riders' Zecters and crushed them. Their armors shattered away, revealing to unconscious soldiers. The Rider he had kicked into the wall came running back at him and threw a punch which Cyborg only grabbed. Unfortunately for the Rider, he had punched at the metal teen with his right arm. Grabbing his Zecter, Cy crushed like the other two. The armor shattering away, the soldier smiled sheepishly which earned him a fist slam into his gut, knocking him out cold.

"Ya know, as much as I love this little work out of ours," Cyborg turned to see the final two Riders he had been facing jumping up and coming down at him with flying drop kicks. "I think it's just time ya'll stayed down." He grabbed then by their extended legs and swung them around and then over his shoulders, slamming them into the floor, hard, forming impact craters in the shape of their bodies. He then blasted their Zecters to pieces with his sonic cannon. Their armors also shattered away to reveal two unconscious soldiers. "Booyah." Cyborg said softly while a big smile crossed his face. He was loving every minutes of this.

He turned around to see Raven, Beast Boy an TheBee approach him, shortly followed by Robin. The five of them then saw four more Spider Riders blasted into the TV behind them, all four of them sliding down to the floor, their armors shattering away with the destruction of their Zecters. The looked over to see Starfire floating in the air, glaring at the final Spider Rider with green glowing eyes.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, then you will deactivate your armor…NOW!" that last part of her sentence being said with much force as her eyes glowed even brighter. The Spider Rider, yelping in fear, quickly did as told and tore off his Mock Zecter and tossed it to the ground, only for it to be crushed under TheBee's boot. Starfire then looked the remaining soldier in the eyes and calmed down. "I am sorry for frightening you sir, but I must now ask you to sleep. Please accept my apologies in advance." With that she performed a quick chop to the side of his neck, knocking him out cold. She floated down on the floor and set the sleeping soldier down gently. The other Titans ran over to her and she smiled brightly to her friends, having somewhat enjoyed that little excursion. "That was…somewhat pleasurable."

(_End Song – Lord of the Speed_)

The Titans then looked on as TheBee went and joined Kabuto over by the doors, the two Riders facing down the final Spider Rider. Lucia, noticing that she had nowhere to run, then tried her final trump card.

"Hey, hey, come on now. We're all Riders…ne?" she protested frantically while waving her arms in front of her. Unfortunately for her, neither of them cared. Looking at one another they just nodded, knowing what needed to be done. Acting quickly, Lucia decided to cut her losses and ran for the window. This of course, would not be allowed by our two lead footed Riders.

"**CLOCK UP**." – both Zecters.

—

(In Clock Up)

Kabuto slowly made his way towards Lucia while TheBee ran over and stopped in front of her. After getting a good distance behind her they both looked at one another again and nodded. Kabuto, using his right thumb, prepared for his final attack.

"**1** (turns around with his back facing her), **2** (lowers his head and says a small prayer), **3**." He then pushed the head on his Zecter closed while pushing the beetle horn back into its forward facing position. While Kabuto did this TheBee brought his Zecter up to his face while his right index and middle finger hovered over a small black button on its thorax section.

"Rider…Sting." TheBee then pressed his two fingers on the button, activating his final attack.

"**RIDER STING**." Energy began encircling his left arm as he charged right Lucia and slammed his deadly left fist right into her chest, knocking her back towards Kabuto. Her body slowly twist and turned until her Zecter was within range.

"Rider…Kick." Kabuto quickly grabbed the beetle horn and pulled it back once more, causing the energy from his Zecter to travel up his body and up to his horn, only for it to then travel back down and resettle in his right boot.

"**RIDER KICK**." – Kabuto Zecter

He then struck out quickly once she was close and performed a counter spin kick, destroying her Zecter, a small explosion being let out as it was destroyed. He then stepped out of the way as her body headed towards the steel double doors.

"**CLOCK OVER**." – both Zecters

—

All the Titans saw was a quick couple of blurs and then an explosion and then noticed as Lucia's body was sent hurtling right into the steel double doors, out cold. Kabuto and TheBee then slowly walked over to her prone body to see the form of a young blonde woman, looking nearly lifeless. The other Titans walked up beside the them, also noticing the Riders' handy work. Beast Boy was the first to make a comment.

"Dudes, remind me never to get on your guy's bad sides." The others just looked at him and then nodded in agreement. They all then looked at all of the fallen soldiers.

"So what now?" Cyborg asked. Raven looked all around and then got an idea.

"How about we call the Watch Tower? I'm sure J'onn would just love a chance to interrogate them." She had said this with a hint of humor in her voice. The others looked at her a bit creepily but Kabuto and TheBee nodded in approval. They thought it would be a fitting punishment.

"I say go for it." TheBee said.

"I second that…or would that be third?" – Kabuto.

"It's probably for the best anyways. At least this way we can keep the League in the loop and we can get answers much faster." Robin said as he went to one of the few undamaged consoles and contacted the League to come and clean up the 'trash'.

After a few hours had passed the Titans and two Riders sat back down one the once again repaired sofa. The league had come and taken the ZECT soldiers away for questioning and Batman had asked both Kabuto and TheBee to stick around for a couple of says until they got some answers. Both Riders agreed as both were tired from traveling. Given temporary quarters, both Riders said goodnight as they went to sleep.

—

(In Makoto's room)

There was nothing on the walls or anything else in the room except for the tired Makoto and his TheBee Zecter. He thought about the past events from the time Kain had helped him and the others escape from ZECT's control. Now they were all out an about somewhere. He knew it was imperative that they all reconnect soon and possibly form some type of team. With nine rogue Kamen Riders going against ZECT they would possibly stand a chance.

'_Hmm, it seems that there might be some chance of winning_.' He thought as his TheBee Zecter flew down to a small night stand and rested its wings, quickly falling asleep. "Heh, you're tired to? Well, it's only natural." He then looked at the ceiling and thought about another question that crossed his mind. '_Kain, what are you, really? You're much stronger than some of the other Riders that ZECT was able to create yet you were never under their control to begin with. Just…just where did you come from_?' With that last thought Makoto fell asleep. He would ponder on this question some more in the morning.

—

(In Kain's room)

Just like with Makoto's room, Kain's was also a spare room. Already asleep on a nightstand next to his bed, Kabu was out like a light. Kain was just looking at the ceiling. He wasn't thinking about the events of the past few days. No, he was thinking about something else.

'Mother, I'll come for you again someday. Just wait for me until then. I need to get stronger first and find more allies.' His mind then went over the time when he was rescuing the other Riders. As he was running through the building he looked in a lab and saw two glass tubes. Both were filled with a strange murky liquid and both were holding something. Before leaving that room he remembered seeing a screen with info being shown. He couldn't remember much about it except for one thing. 'Rider Project: D-K. Just what was ZECT making in that lab?' He then decided to think on it more in the morning. He figured he could discuss it with Makoto, thinking he would have more info on it. After one last yawn the young Rider fell asleep.

—

(Tokyo, Japan – ZECT hidden lab)

In a hidden lab room deep within one of ZECT's hidden compounds were a set of two glass tubes. In the room were a group of scientists going about their while monitoring the vitals of the one being in the bigger tube. As one of the female scientists approached the tub she could have sworn she had heard moaning. Once she was close enough she stopped and looked at the tube.

"Yes, soon the time will come. The time when you will be born. Then you will take your place as the rightful leader of both ZECT and the Native. But first you'll need to destroy the original." The woman placed her body against the tube, a blush appearing on her face as she looked almost completely orgasmic at the thought of this thing being born. "Yes, very soon…my love. Very soon…my master." At this a shadowy form, that of a human, could slowly be made out as a pair of red eyes began to glow within the liquid.

Then, without any warning, it slammed its opened hand against the glass wall of the tube, its eyes glowing brighter. Whatever this thing was, it would soon be born. And with it, would come danger like no other for the rogue Riders. The dark lord would soon rise.

—

**ED Theme: Ray of Light (FMA Brotherhood ED4)**

**By: Nakagawa Shoko**

—

_Toku Warrior: _Wow, now we have two Riders introduced and a third one who has yet to be seen transformed. But I think you guys know who that third Rider is. As if the guitar case and blue grip handle weren't enough clues. Also, what were those six glowing lights that escaped the lab? And who's this dark lord that the woman was talking about? Not to mention, what is Rider Project: D-K? I won't reveal those parts yet but stay tuned for the next chapter. A new Rider emerges in town and with him comes a new friend. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, R&R. I'll start posting Rider Bio's, one per chapter for each Rider as they appear. But for now, here's something to be of help.

**KAMEN RIDER VOICE ACTORS:** (_this list of VA references is to help you mentally place the voices with the character who's speaking and shall be used for any and all character not originally apart of the Teen Titans and Justice League Unlimited TV Series_) (these are the current riders that have either been seen briefly or are currently a main part of the current story and/or chapter)

**Kamen Rider TheBee / Makoto Senkai** (Brian Drummond – _best known as the voice of __**Zechs Merquise**__ of __**Gundam Wing**_)

**Kamen Rider Kabuto / Kain Taisuke** (Steve Staley – _best known as the voice of __**Harry MacDougal**__ of __**Outlaw Star**_)

**Agent Lucia / Spider Rider Leader** (Lenore Zann – _best known as the voice of __**Aisha Clanclan**__ of __**Outlaw Star**_)

**Kamen Rider Drake / Hino Kotobe** (Vic Mignogna – _best known as the voice of __**Edward Elric**__ of __**Fullmetal Alchemist**_)

**Kamen Rider Flazer / Sheila Lyson** (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn – _best know as the voice of __**Hot Ice Hilda**__ of __**Outlaw Star**_)


	4. 4th Cast Off

_I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League Unlimited series. They are properties of Cartoon Network, Warner Bros. and DC Comics. I do not own the rights to the Kamen Rider Kabuto franchise. It is owned by Toei Inc. and Ishinomori Ind. I do claim ownership of the characters that I have made that use the Zecters in this series, any new Riders and Zecters, extra mecha, new enemies and also over the EX version of the Kabuto series Riders._

**Kabuto EX**

Author: Toku Warrior

**Chapter 4**

**New Member! New Group! Rider Shooting!**

The wind was blowing gently, making the waves brush up against the small island on which Titans Tower stood upon. The day was nice and the Titans had not received any calls for a crime for the past couple of days. It had only been two days since the battle with ZECT's Spider Riders and also since Kabuto and TheBee were given temporary rooms at the tower. Of course, while they were there that didn't mean that they were sitting around relaxing or answering questions from the League and the Titans. Kain and Makoto did what they could to keep their distance. To them, the less their new friends knew about their pasts, the better. They didn't mind sharing any knowledge that they had on ZECT, but they wished to keep any personal information secret for the time being.

Inside the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the kitchen making lunch. That would take awhile though as both of them kept arguing over what to make. Beast Boy wanted to make his vegetarian dishes but Cyborg wanted to make a meat platter special. They wanted to specially greet their two new friends to the tower as the Titans had been planning it for the past couple of days.

"Look ya little grass stain; you ain't making any of your smelly tofu and feeding it to the Riders!" Cyborg yelled.

"Dude, they're both Japanese! Japanese people love tofu…well, most of them do." Beast Boy retorted.

It was too bad for Raven as she was sitting on the couch trying to enjoy one of her horror novels. But, alas, that wasn't possible with dumb and dumber arguing about what to make. A cross vein popped up on her head as she then heard some form of fighting taking place in the kitchen as pots and pans sounded like they were being knocked on the floor.

'_I swear I'm going to kill those two if they keep this up_.' she thought as her violet colored hair started to twirl around in a frantic pattern, her emotions starting to show. Another crash in the kitchen clenched it as she slammed her book shut and got up to lean over the couch, glaring at the two squabbling teens. "Will you two be QUIET?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped in the middle of their fight; each one had the other in some type of wrestling hold. They looked at Raven and saw her dark energy starting to seep from her body like flames. Beast Boy was about to make a retort but then noticed that death glare in her eyes and decided to keep his mouth shut. Both teens sweat dropped and let go of each other; both immediately starting to clean the kitchen. Raven then settled back down and was about to get back to her book until she noticed the double steel doors open up to reveal both Robin and Starfire enter, the latter having their arms hooked around the former and holding onto one another lovingly. She also noticed the embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you two were sparring in the gym?" Raven asked though she probably already knew the answer. The two love birds looked at their half-demon friend and smiled sheepishly.

"We were…until…" Robin started but found himself unable to finish. Raven and the two idiots found this interesting and looked at the two of them inquisitively.

"Until…what? Spill dawg." Cyborg demanded. Robin and Starfire didn't know what to say. Starfire then perked up, but not without being embarrassed, and stepped forward.

"We were sparring but after some time in turned into something…well…" Star was looking down, a blush brightly plastered on her face. She was twiddling her fingers while constantly looking back and forth at Robin and the floor. The others then knew what had happened. The sparring session turned into a make out session. That would explain why their uniforms were somewhat more wrinkled than usual when they sparred.

As Starfire was getting ready to continue with her explanation though a pair of blurs rushed through the opened steel doors and began colliding with one another. The Titans watched the blurs with some interest. It wasn't until a few seconds later that the two blurs slowed down to normal speed with the words of '**CLOCK OVER**'andthe five teens noticed both Kabuto and TheBee grasping hands in a gridlock, each one trying to gain the advantage over the other. Needless to say the Titans had gotten used to this quickly over the past couple of days. They learned that this was how the two of them trained. They used the Clock Up function of their Rider systems, thus turning a whole hour of training into a matter of minutes.

"Let me guess, you two went from sparring to kissing until these two burst into the gym during Clock Up?" Raven asked which Star and Robin responded with an embarrassed nod. Raven just sighed and turned to the two Riders who had suddenly broken away and starred each other down while circling one another. Another cross vein popped up on her forehead as she walked over to them. "Will you two give it a rest? You've been doing that for hours now."

Both Riders blinked at her from behind their helmets and then looked at one another before relaxing their bodies, allowing their Zecters to disengage and fly off to relax on the couch. "Sorry Raven, it's just when we get bored we find training as a good outlet for releasing pent up stress." Kain apologized.

"Taisuke-kun's right. Besides, it's not as bad as to what those two were doing in the gym's ring a few moments ago." Makoto said with a smirk while jutting his thumb at Robin and Starfire, causing the two lovers to blush even more as they lowered their heads. Raven just glared at the two of them and she was about to counter their argument when they heard a ringing sound coming from Makoto's pants pocket. "Hmm? Who could that be?"

—

**OP Theme: Period (FMA Brotherhood OP4)**

**By: Chemistry**

—

Located in downtown Jump City was the shopping district. The crowds were thick at the stores but many people, or should I say much of the female populace, were fighting for spots at a booth located near the railing of a set of stairs that lead into one of the parks. There was a makeshift tent and a table with tons of different types of makeup. Located under the table was a black guitar case covered in different types of stickers and pictures. Set next to the table was a pair of chairs and a mirror. In the chairs were seated a beautiful young brunette and a young man who was, apparently, applying her makeup. The women just starred at the young man with hearts in their eyes while the young man just looked at his current customer with a smile and gentle looking eyes.

Unbeknownst to him though, a group of young superheros were making their way towards the park. Walking through the crowds of people, the Titans, wearing civilian clothes (I'll let you decide what they're wearing) were heading towards the park with both Kain and Makoto. Makoto was wearing his usual pair of black pants and black combat boots. He wore a black belt and a dark yellow shirt with a black long sleeved unbuttoned over shirt. Located inside one of the over shirts' inside pockets, his TheBee Zecter kept itself hidden until needed. Kain on the other hand was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt and a pair of black sneakers. Situated on his right shoulder was his Kabuto Zecter, keeping a lookout for any Worm that were close by.

As they walked towards the park Makoto thought back to the phone call he had received only a little while ago.

—

(_Flashback_)

_Taking his phone out of his pocket, Makoto revealed a sleek black cell phone with a ZECT logo embedded on its back. Flipping it open, he looked at the view screen only to notice the name and number come up private. 'Probably some kind of telemarketer.' he thought as he pressed the green answer button before placing the phone to his ear. "Moshi, moshi."_

"_Hey Stinger-butt, how's it going?" Makoto's face developed into a scowl from being called that hated nickname. He knew of only two people that would call him that and only one would do it in such a carefree tone as the voice on the other end._

"_Well, well, if it isn't the leader of the flirt brigade." he said with a small disgusted smirk._

"_Hey! Stop calling me a flirt bug eyes!"_

"_Look who's talking! You use a bug too you idiotic, trigger happy buffoon."_

_Kain and the other Titans just looked on with sweat drops appearing on their foreheads as Makoto seemed to be arguing with someone on the other end of the phone. After a moment of bickering though, Makoto relaxed and began to calm down._

"_So…Kotobe-kun, how have you been doing?" Kain perked up at hearing the name and instantly knew who Makoto was talking to._

"_Oi, is that Hino-san?" Kain asked which Makoto replied with a simple nod. Kain smiled softly, glad in knowing that another one of the Riders was currently safe for the moment._

"_Hey, did I hear beetle boy in the background?" Hino asked over the phone._

"_Yes, you did. Apparently he's also in Jump City like me. What about you?" Makoto wanted to know just where the others were at. Unlike Kain who could sense the presence of Worms that were close by, Makoto and the other Riders couldn't. They could, however, sense the presence of other Zecters as long as they were within a reasonable distance. Thus he wanted to get all the Riders together as a team. He wanted them all to stick together just in case ZECT came after them. And judging by how bad ZECT wanted Kain, he knew they would also be on the organizations hit list._

"_Me too. I've set up a small tent shop at one of the parks." At this Makoto just shook his head but then thought about it. He knew Hino had a knack with makeup and it was a nice profitable job for him. "Do you know where the big clock is next to the flower garden by the small pond?" It's in the southern district."_

"_Actually, I do. Went there on my first day in the city. You set up shop there?"_

"_Yep. Hey, you and horn head should stop by. It'd be nice to have some friends to talk too. That and to also help me out in this crowd of girls." Makoto just smirked snidely. It seemed that Hino had gotten himself in over his head, again. "I could use the help."_

"_Why should we help you? You got yourself into this mess with those harlots and you can get yourself out." At this Kain tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me for a moment Kotobe-kun." Turning to face Kain, "Yes, Taisuke-kun?"_

"_What's going on?" The Titans wanted to know this as well._

"_Oh, well, it seems that Kamen Rider Drake is also in town. You remember him, I told you about him yesterday." Kain nodded in familiarity with what Makoto had told him. He also remembered him from when he broke the eight Riders out of the ZECT prison. "Well, it seems he's set up another makeup shop here in Jump City in the southern district near the park. And it seems he attracted more women than even he can handle." Just then they all heard a shout come from the phone._

"_Damn it! Where's Gatack when ya need him. Those shoulder vulcans of his would come in handy right now. Huh? Please ladies, one at a time. You'll all get your turn. Makoto, get your stinger over here now. If you help me then I'll grant any favor you ask!" This was what the Wasp Rider wanted to hear. He loved to make Hino suffer and then get him to promises a favor to him for help._

"_Alright ya big baby. We'll be right there." He flipped the phone closed and placed it back into his pockets. Looking back at Kain, "Go get washed up and changed. Looks like you're going to get to meet Drake again._

"_Alright then." With that Kain ran back to his room to get a shower. As Makoto himself was about to leave he saw Beast Boy get in front of him._

"_Yes?"_

"_Um, dude…I was wondering…" Makoto knew what the Titans wanted and then looked over at Raven and Starfire and got an idea._

"_If you're going to ask if you can all come meet Drake then, yes, you may come along." Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted out excitedly while giving one another high fives while Starfire squealed in anticipation. Raven just kept her same emotionless expression while Robin just smiled. "But only if you promise to behave and not embarrass us. This means you Beast Boy." Beast Boy blushed a bit while grinning sheepishly. Makoto then went to get ready but turned his head with one final piece of advice, "Oh, I suggest you all were civilian disguises. Going incognito is more of our style and besides, walking around in those costumes would draw too much unwanted attention." And with that he left to get ready._

(_End Flashback_)

—

The Riders and Titans soon came upon the park where there were many make shift shops set all about. As they got closer Robin noticed one shop crowded with a throng of girls. Getting a bit closer he could see a young man of Japanese decent applying makeup to one woman in a chair set in front of him. Coming to a stop and turning to the others, "Guys, I think I found him." The others gathered around the Titan leader to see the gathering of many women and Cyborg and Beast Boy were shocked at the turn out.

"Dudes, who is this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing more than a big flirt…and one of my closest friends." Makoto answered.

As if knowing he was being talked about by someone, Hino lifted his head to look past the hoard of females and saw Makoto standing with a group of people. A big smile on his face, he waved his friends over.

"Hey Senkai-kun! Over here!"

Makoto just sighed while making a small snicker to himself. He just couldn't stay mad at Hino forever. Taking the invite, the Titans and Riders walked on over to the tent to see a young red headed woman who looked almost like a goddess due to Hino's makeup expertise.

"Whoa…me likkie." Beast Boy said with hearts in his eyes as his jaw dropping at the sight of the beautiful woman.

"Well what else would you expect from someone with Kotobe-kun's talent. He can make a woman as plain and average as can be look like a goddess among men." Makoto said, giving the young makeup artiste some praise which the flirt ate up with much gusto.

"Awe come on Senkai-kun, you're making me blush." Hino said while placing a hand behind his head.

"Don't get used to it mandible brain." Makoto joked. The Titans were really wondering why Makoto was making such bug referenced jokes towards Hino.

"What was that honey sucker? I didn't hear you clearly." Hino countered. The others just sighed. "Well, anyway, I'm glad you guys are here. I need some assistance in keeping the line straight. I close up shop in another hour so take those numbered cards and hand them to the people I don't get to after closing time."

Makoto and Kain looked at the jar on the table to see the colored cards with numbers on them. Each taking a stack, they walked over to the line of women to help keep everything in order. After about an hour had passed it was closing time, much too all the girl's dismay and protest, and that was when Kain and Makoto handed out the numbered cards. These cards would let the girls get first call at appointments the next time Hino opened up for business. Once the girls left, Hino packed up his gear and then stuffed all his things into two duffle bags.

The Titans had taken the time to head over to the local café and ordered lunch for the group, Hino included. Once the Riders were done they headed over to the double tables and sat down, Hino's duffle bags at one end of the bench. Grabbing a glass of lemonade and a few chips, the conversations began.

"So," Hino started while munching on a ship, "when did you two get here?" He took a sip of his drink while Kain and Makoto spoke up,

"A little over a week ago." – Kain

"About four days ago." – Makoto

"Really, I got here about three days ago. Gotta admit, this is a pretty nice town. Minus the Worm, I really like it here." This part peeked Robins interest.

"You know about the Worm. So does this mean that you have the same armor and powers as these two?" Robin asked while pointing at Kain and Makoto.

"Yep. Names Hino Kotobe. A.K.A. Kamen Rider Drake." As if on cue, a small yet long blue blur zipped out of one of Hino's duffle bags and flew over to land on his shoulder. "And this is my little amigo, Drake Zecter."

The Drake Zecter then flew up to the center of the table and was soon joined by both the Kabuto and TheBee Zecters. The three little mecha bugs then set down on the table and began having their own little conversation. Looking the new Zecter over, Raven was able to guess Drake's motif.

"So let me guess, your Cast Off form is themed after a Dragonfly?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

"Got it in one babe." Hino answered with a wink which caused Raven to stare at him with a menacing gaze. "Uh, did I say something wrong?" This question was directed at the other Titans.

"Not really man. She just hates flirts." Cyborg answered.

"Really?" Hino wondered how she could stand Makoto then. "Then how come she hasn't killed Stinger-butt yet?"

"Unlike you, you idiot, I don't flirt with girls with the only intention of getting something satisfying in return." Makoto fumed.

"Oh really? What about all those nurses from ZECT's infirmary and all those lab interns?" Hino asked with a sly smile which caused Makoto to blush madly while a sweat drop appeared next to his head.

"I-I don't have any-" Makoto tried to defend himself.

"Give it up Mr. Perfectionist. You're just as horny as I am when it comes to a beautiful woman." Hino shot back with a hint of victory in his voice. "Heck, I bet beetle brain here is too."

Kain just shook his head. He couldn't believe these two. He could understand Hino being like this from the bio he read on him and from what he heard from Makoto, but to find out Makoto was nearly the same was a bit…surprising.

"Getting off the subject of being horny idiots, maybe we should introduce ourselves." Raven added. The others nodded in agreement.

"The name's Garfield Logan. But my friends either call me Gar or just Logan." Beast Boy said. The green changeling was wearing a pair of Cyborgs holo-inducer rings to hide his green appearance, his elf-like ears and sharp canines.

"Victor Stone. Nice to meet ya dawg." Cyborg added while shaking hands with the young Rider. He too was wearing a pair of holo-inducer rings; giving him the appearance of a young, buff African American male.

"I'm Richard Grayson. Though my friends just call me Dick for short." Robin said as he gave Hino a small salute.

"Rachel Roth." Raven said plainly. Hino noticed this and made a mental note to probably stay on her good side. And last but not least.

"I am Kori Anders. It is a pleasure to meet you new friend." Starfire said brightly while bringing Hino into a powerful hug which made the young Rider gasp for air, this causing both Kain and Makoto to snicker in delight.

Hino, after taking a second to catch his breathe, smiled at the group. "Well, it's nice to meet you all. And I'm glad to see that these two haven't caused you much trouble…yet." Kain and Makoto just looked at him sternly, as if suggesting that he was the real trouble maker. It was here that Starfire spoke up.

"Excuse me but I wish to ask something."

"Well then go ahead. I'd be glad to answer any questions from a beauty such as you." This caused a cross vein to pop up on Dick's forehead in jealousy. He didn't like how this guy was openly flirting with his girlfriend. Starfire, on the other hand, just smiled at the compliment.

"Well then, I just wish to ask…" She took in a deep breathe and then let it all come out in one go. "Where did you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And will you be my friend?" Hino just looked at her quizzically and then over to Kain and Makoto who just shrugged.

"You get used to it man. From what I was told, she does this with every new person she meets." Kain informed him.

"Oh." Hino answered, understanding what Kain meant. He then returned his gaze to Kori and answered her questions. "Well, I come from Japan and lived most of my life in a ZECT lab. I got here by stowing away on an airplane headed for America and then used Clock Up to get here cuz I was following the signal of a Zecter in this area. My favorite colors are Teal Blue and Silver and sure, I'd love to be the friend of a beautiful woman." Hino said this last part with a sly smile.

"Id' watch it if I were you Kotobe-kun." Makoto warned his fellow Rider. Hino looked at Makoto, wondering what he meant. "Anders-chan here just happens to be Grayson-kun's girlfriend. And don't even think of flirting with Roth-chan. She'd peel you like a grape…literally." Hino took Makoto's advice after looking at both Rachel's and Dick's eyes, seeing what Makoto had meant.

The group of friends then continued with their snack as more questions were asked as they all relaxed. What they didn't know was that when it came to being a Rider, you never caught a break.

—

Somewhere in another city a bunch of police sirens could be heard blaring. Many of the people of this city didn't know what was about to take place as the cruisers came gunning down the street. After a brief second the people of the city then heard a loud explosion from a local strip club a few blocks down the road. Seeing smoke and flames erupt from the building the citizens watched in wonder and shock. The cruisers came to an abrupt stop with the cops slamming on the brakes of their patrol cars. The cops quickly got out of their cars, guns drawn and held in position, ready to open fire.

After a moment a woman came running out from the front door. From the looks of her outfit she was possibly employed at the club, a dancer maybe. She looked out in front of her and tears began to well up in her eyes and run down her cheeks, ruining her makeup.

"Oh, thank god!" she screamed as she made her way to them. One of the cops got out a blanket, ready to place it around the woman once she got to them. "Please, he's a monster! He-he…..he killed them all! HE KILLED TH-" She was silenced immediately by the piercing of a long thin blade going through the back of her head and coming out of her mouth. Her blood trickled down her throat as her eyes glazed over, her body going limp as she started to slide off the blade like a lifeless doll.

"What the hell?" one of the cops shouted as they saw the woman killed right in front of them. They then looked behind her to see her killer standing there as he took his blade and raised it above his head before swinging it downwards, clearing the blood off his blade. The cops stared in horror and shock as what they saw was then obscured by another explosion from the building.

The fire from the explosion came through the front and engulfed the killer. Strangely enough though, he was unharmed by the flames. As the cops and civilians looked on they only saw a shadowy visage of his body but could make out his glowing purple eyes. They then heard the words '**CLOCK UP**' before noticing the killer almost vanish instantly out of sight. The cops stood speechless as a few military hummers pulled up as well as a clean up crew. As this took place one of the cops looked on at the spot where the killer had stood only a few seconds ago. Judging by his ranking pins, he was a lieutenant. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"My god…what the hell was that thing?" he said quietly as a fire truck arrived on the scene and began to put out the blaze. He lowered his gun and returned it to its holster. "Could that have been…a…a demon?"

—

Back in Jump City, a big black SUV was driving through down town, heading towards the park to where the Titans were currently located. Inside the SUV was an African American woman who appeared to be in her late thirties to early forties. She was going over a few documents when she had received some special intel on what had just taken place in the other city. The city, called Center City, had just had a murder and a building explosion at a local strip club. The cops on the scene had reported seeing a woman killed right in front of them by some purple armor wearing killer, giving him some sort of demonic appearance.

"Ma'am, what are you going to do?" asked a soldier sitting across from her. The woman just looked up at him and frowned.

"I don't know son. But apparently the Titans have come across some people that may be of help to us in this case." the woman replied which the soldier nodded in understanding. She then looked back at one of the documents labeled TOP SECRET and opened it up to see pictures of the Worm and the Native as well as something else. A picture of a warrior wearing a black body suit and red and silver armor on his body. He also wore a helmet with a long beetle-like horn on the front. Printed under the picture was a name that sounded all too familiar. '_I just hope that we're not too late in stopping this invasion. If it comes down to it, this kid will be our only hope_.' she thought as she looked at the picture. She prayed that there was still time. '_I just hope you can truly be of help kid_.'

—

Stretching his arms out after having a relaxing meal, Hino let out a content sigh of relief. The Titans had asked him about the Riders, the Zecters and even about ZECT. He had looked to Kain and Makoto and they gave him a look that meant to be discreet about the information he would give. Thus he only told them about some of the things about ZECT and a few things about himself. Nothing too in depth about his past but just enough to satisfy Robin's appetite for knowledge. But there was something else he was keeping from them. Something he was even keeping from Kain and Makoto. Something about some of the other Riders.

He then looked up at the clock and noticed that it was already getting close to seven o'clock in the evening. The sun was already starting to slowly set beyond the horizon and he was ready to call it a day. He had made enough money to allow him to stay at the hotel room he was living in for another few days so he was good until then.

"Well guys, it's been real but I'm beat so I'm gonna head back to the hotel and turn in." Hino said as he stretched out his arms and yawned. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at him with some disappointment. They wanted to hang out with the guy for a little while longer. "Well my fellow Riders…and gracious new friends, ja ne." he said while waving goodbye.

"Later Kotobe-kun." Makoto said with a small salute.

"See ya around." Kain added as he waved.

As Hino got up and reached down for his duffle bags a black SUV came racing into view and, once it reached the café, came to a stop in front of the group. Hino looked up, dropping his duffle bags back onto the ground as the Riders and the Titans gathered around him. After a second a door opened up to reveal a couple of military soldiers in full gear and carrying a couple of semi-automatics coming out of the SUV and guarding both sides of the vehicle. The group of superheroes watched as they soon saw an African American woman step out. She looked at the group and then slowly mad her way towards them. Robin, remembering a profile he had received from Batman, knew who this was.

"Amanda Waller…what brings you here?" Robin asked.

—

Looking down upon the citizens within the shopping district, a group of six Worms, still in their chrysalis forms, were watching the Riders from the top of the roof of the café. They looked at the humans with disgust but knew what needed to be done if they wished to populate this planet, claiming it as their own. Another group of about twelve more Worms showed up, all of them also in their chrysalis forms as well. Then, glowing red, the first six Worms molted their green cocoon bodies and ascended to their more powerful evolved forms.

One of them had a purple body with long arms. Its hands were yellow and resembled tentacles. Around its neck was a yellow spiky frill. Its mouth dripped with green slimy saliva that, upon contact with the concrete roof, proved to be very acidic. Two of the others had black bodies and bushy black tales. They each had scythe-like hands, one whose pair were silver in color while the others' were red in color. They both had heads like wolves, one with red eyes and the other with green eyes.

The fourth monster had a body that resembled a minotaur but had metal shoulders with steel studs. Its left hand was a black wrecking ball and it walked on hoofed feet. The fifth monster resembled a piranha as it had a silvery body and a big red going from the top of its head down to the small of its back. It had chains wrapped around its body that were tipped with poison covered barbs. It also held a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and bore clawed hands and feet. The final monster actually resembled a black stag beetle with a pair of horns on its head that looked like they could crush stone and cut a person in half. It also held a long broadsword in its right hand, resting it against its shoulder. The evolved Worms, looking on down at the Riders, motioned the other non-evolved Worms to go on the move, ordering them to begin the attack.

—

As the sun sank even further below the horizon, both the Titans and the Riders wondered what was going on. Amanda Waller stood there for a few seconds, looking the three new comers up and down before walking forward towards Dick and the others.

"Hello Grayson", she looked at the other four remaining Titans and nodded, "and to you four as well." She then motioned for one of the soldiers to come forward while keeping her gaze fixed on Batman's former sidekick. Receiving the manila folder from the soldier, she then handed it over to Robin who took the folder and opened it up, carefully scanning its contents.

"What in the world—what is this, Waller?" Dick asked as what he saw were various reports on many different Worm and some blurred images of both the Riders they knew and a few that they hadn't yet seen.

"What you have there is the top secret file that the U.S. Government has been able to liberate from some _cooperative_ Japanese officials. It shows all the information we have on the group known as ZECT and their little secret project codenamed, Project: Masked Rider System." The other Titans gathered around Robin and looked at the contents, all of them shocked at what was listed inside. They then saw a blurred image of a Rider with a black body and silver and red armor with big cobalt blue eyes. They all looked at Kain and then back at the file.

"And by liberate you mean they were ZECT soldiers whom you killed I take it?" Amanda turned around to see Makoto step forward; his TheBee Zecter now perched on his shoulder. Amanda starred at him curiously and then looked over at Hino who had gone over to his friends' side so as to back him up; his Drake Zecter hovering next to him. She then looked over at Kain who locked his cold blue eyes with her soft yet stern brown eyes.

"Basically…yes, we killed them. But only because they turned out to be Worm in disguise. The Worm had apparently stolen that file from one of ZECT's operatives; for which their purpose of doing so is still unclear at this time." The Riders looked at her, somewhat surprised.

The Titans also looked a bit shocked as well and for good reason. Up until this point they had only seen the Worm defeated by either high powered heroes like Superman or Green Lantern or by Kabuto when one of the Worms had evolved into its true form. So to hear that a group of soldiers had been able to kill a group of Worm was a bit of a shock.

"How was it that you were able to defeat a small group of Worm without the aid of a Rider System?" Hino asked.

"Easy, we had some assistance from both Captain Atom and Green Lantern in the matter. Since our soldiers were being slaughter by a group of alien monsters we had no choice but to take them down." Amanda lowered her head as she closed her eyes. "I don't want to ask any of Earth's heroes to cross the line when it comes to a matter such as this but at that point in time we had no choice. It was the lives of our people versus the lives of a few monsters that are trying to wipe us out."

Makoto, Hino and Kain just looked at one another for a few seconds and nodded their heads. They had to agree that what was done was the most sensible thing to do in a situation such as that. But the battle with the Worms was a job for the Riders, not the rest of Earths heroes. They soon looked forward to see Amanda approach them.

"That's why I'm here now. I got a report from the Justice League stating that the Teen Titans had come into contract with people who had the ability to fight these so-called _Worms_ on a level playing field."

"So, you're here to recruit us or something?" Kain asked. The Titans looked on, waiting to hear Waller's answer.

"The answer to that is both yes and no. Yes, I'm here to enlist your help in taking down the Worm and you'll be heavily compensated for your work but also no as you won't be under direct command of any government. The Worms are naturally your own problem. Both the League and U.S. government just want to lend you a helping hand in locating them."

The three Riders each thought about that option for a second. While the Worm were their responsibility to take down, having a little help here and there wouldn't be so bad. But they didn't want to be forced to join some government or League sanctioned team just do so. Waller could see the looks on their faces and decided to continue.

"It's simple. You'll be granted enough government clearance that will allow you to operate on your own terms. You won't answer to any form of controlling power as long as you don't turn against the innocent."

"The offer does sound tempting…but there's gotta be a catch." Makoto said while looking Waller dead in the eyes.

"There is. Even though we will be giving you our assistance in the matter with the Worms, it won't be for free. You know the old saying; I scratch your back and scratch mine."

"So what is it that you want from us?" Hino asked.

"Simple, in exchange for government clearance and assistance as well as League clearance and assistance, you will act as our allies against the other forces of the universe that wish our planet harm. An example would be if one of our enemies, let's say Darkseid, came to Earth and attacked once again; you would put your personal search for the Worm on hold to help defend the Earth and its people."

"Well that sounds simple enough." Hino replied.

"Wait, does this mean that if the League needs help out in Space or on another planet then we could be drafted to help depending on the level of the situation?"

"That's it exactly." Waller replied. The Riders looked at one another for a second before turning to face her. "Look, you guys have the chance to actually be heroes. And look at it this way; if ZECT ever does come after you then it'll be good to know that you'll have the whole League backing you in your fight. So, what do you say? You kids interested?"

"Could you give us a second?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, take a few moments to think it over." Waller replied.

The three Riders quickly got into a huddle, each one bring up the pros and cons of this opportunity. "Well, what should we do?" Hino asked.

"I don't know, it sounds like the offer of a life time. I mean, we could really use the help in our fight against ZECT." Makoto answered.

"True, but that would also make us indebted to the U.S. government and to the Justice League, wouldn't it?" Kain asked.

"Oh please, like you two aren't indebted to the Titan's enough already." Hino pointed out in an irritated tone. Kain and Makoto looked at one another and then back at Hino.

"Point." they both answered.

"So, what's the upside and downside of this deal?" Hino asked. He could sense the tension building up in the others standing behind them so he wanted to end this discussion quickly.

"Well, the downside would be that we would be at the call of both the League and the government in case of an interstellar emergency or an alien invasion that is non-Worm and non-Native related. The upside, we get a few new allies and huge backing of super-powered heroes that have our backs in the fight against ZECT and who will help us in the location of the Worm." Makoto said. They all looked at one another and nodded.

"This might be a good move on our part." Kain added.

"Hey, just look at it this way; we can definitely meet plenty of super babes this way Senkai-kun." Hino suggested while nudging his friend with his elbow. Makoto just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh I can see it now, you flirt with a girl like Black Canary or Hawk Girl and the next thing that happens is we get both the Green Arrow and Green Lantern chasing us half way across the galaxy so that they could put our heads on pikes."

"Geez, aren't you the spoil sport." Hino scoffed. They then looked at one another again and let out a laugh. Looking at each other they nodded and got out of their huddle.

Both the Titans and Amanda looked at them with concerned eyes; each group wanting to know their answer. The Riders looked at them and smirked. Makoto stepped forward with Kain and Hino stepping up right behind him.

"Amanda Waller, you may want to contact the League to let them know that we, Kamen Riders' Drake, TheBee and Kabuto—", Makoto tried to give his reply when all of a sudden a few people ran out from one of the buildings behind them, screaming their heads off. "What the hell is going on?"

As if on cue all three of their Zecters started flying around while giving out alarming chirps, alerting them to the presence of Worms. Both the Titans and Amanda and her soldiers turned around to see over a dozen chrysalis state Worms emerging from one of the restaurants behind them.

The Worm, knowing that they had been discovered by the Riders, looked down their prey with eager eyes as well as looking over all the choices of people that they could mimic, the lives that they could steal. The Riders, acting quickly, summoned the belts and bracers. As their belts and bracers formed Hino quickly pulled out his trigger hilt from his pocket and held it out forward, as if he was pointed a gun. Makoto grabbed his Zecter out of the air while Kain's Zecter flew into his hand.

"Waller, in short, we accept your offer." Kain replied which earned him a thankful nod from the portly woman.

"Good to hear it, now suit up!" She shouted.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Hino replied. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Makoto and Kain replied.

"Henshin!" all three of them shouted out. Kain slid his Zecter onto the track buckle of his belt, activating his transformation while Makoto placed his Zecter on the bracer located on his left wrist, twisting it to lock it on, its head facing forward. Hino's Zecter flew down and attached itself to the trigger hilt, stiffing its body and acting like the base of a gun; all three Zecters giving out a cry.

"**HENSHIN**."

(_Insert background song – Last Battle: __KR DCD – All Rider tai DaiShocker OST_)

Amanda and her soldiers, along with the Titans, starred on in awe as they saw the three Riders transform. Their bodies were covered in the hexagonal nanotech discs that flowed all over their bodies and solidified into their armors. Each one of them standing there in all their glory in Masked Form, the quickly took in their situation and their surroundings.

The Titans had already seen both Makoto and Kain transform a couple of times before but this was their first time seeing Hino transform. Like Kabuto and TheBee before him, his body was covered in a black body suit. His thighs, knees and lower legs were covered in silver armor platting and so were his upper and lower arms and wrists. The only differences were that his elbows and hand pads were teal blue in color. The rest of his armor though was completely different.

His left shoulder pad was similar to Kabuto's but was somewhat more rounded, the top part a teal blue color and set with silver tubes that connected to a part of his torso armor. His torso armor was black in color with a teal blue armor front that also acted as a high rise neck guard. The tubes on top of his left shoulder armor attached to this neck guard. His right shoulder armor looked similar to dragonfly wing tips that were hidden underneath his torso armor. The upper center of his torso armor had two red plates that looked somewhat like bug eyes. The lower half had two long segmented tubes that wrapped around his back and sides and connected with the lower front of his torso armor, looking similar to insect legs.

His helmet was also drastically different. It was mainly black with a silver metal fin on the top. The front of his helmet had a blue trimmed visor cover that had four semi-horizontal slits, allowing him segmented vision. The center of the eye plate had two red gem plates, giving the front of his face a similar look to that of a dragonfly's body; the sides outlined in silver. Jutting from the sides of the silver trim were four pointed ends colored a dark blue. The most bizarre feature was a long silver hose connected to his mouth plate, giving it the appearance of a respirator. This hose went down and then slung itself over the left side of his neck guard.

The front orb oh his left shoulder plate also had a ZECT symbol in the shape of a dragonfly, the word ZECT placed on its body. The red gem plates on his helmet let out a quick glow, signaling that his transformation was complete. Now, standing alongside both Kabuto and TheBee was the third Kamen Rider of the team, Kamen Rider Drake.

Amanda and her soldiers were stunned at the sight of their transformations while the Titans looked on in amazement, never getting tired of seeing their friends in action. Makoto, taking the center and acting as the self selected leader of their group, raised his right arm and pointed at the group of Worms.

"The man that walks the path of perfection. Allow me to show you my perfect world by granting you the _perfect_ death." replied Makoto, saying his catchphrase in an almost monotonic yet sadistic tone.

"I am the man that walks the path of Heaven. The one who'll rule everything." replied Kain as he stood stoically and raised his right arm up, pointing to the sky; as if he was also pointing towards heaven.

"I am the man that walks the path beauty. Rest easy as I grant you a _beautiful_ ending." Hino said while he rested his Drake blaster on his right shoulder plate and pointed at the Worms with his left hand.

The others just stood there, somewhat slack jawed from how the Riders were actually acting towards their opponents. Amanda looked back at the Titans and they just smiled lightly.

"You get used to it after a while." Dick said as he shrugged his shoulders. That was when the Worm went on the attack.

The Worms charged at the Riders who in turned charged at the Worm. With there only being twelve Worm, each Rider took on four Worm each. Amanda, her soldiers and the Titans just watched as the Riders effortlessly ducked under claw swipes and side stepped kicks from their enemies.

TheBee was quickly separated from the others and found himself surrounded on all sides. One of the Worm charged forward and let loose a slash at his chest with one of its clawed hands. He quickly side-stepped this attack and used his left hand to push the slashing arm away while ducking under a swipe from a second Worm. He quickly kicked the second Worm in the side with a powerful sidekick and then blocked another swipe to his face with his left arm. He then quickly rolled his arm around the arm of the Worm, taking a hold of its arm and then quickly planting a hard right hook into its face.

The fourth of the Worm he was facing came at him from behind and was the first of its group to make a successful attack as it slashed its claws against the backside of Makoto's armor. TheBee let out a small grunt of main as sparks flew from the contact of the attack but quickly recovered and delivered a sudden volley of heavy blows into the Worms' chest. In almost seamless rapid succession, TheBee quickly dealt with the Worm as it finally fell down to the ground from the onslaught of punches to its body, exploding in a wave of orange and green flames upon hitting the ground. TheBee just looked at the other three Worm and smiled behind his helmet. '_Heh, one down and three more to go_.'

As TheBee was taking care of his group of Worms Drake was having just as much fun as he compatriot Riders were. He quickly ducked under a slash from his left only to quickly duck under another slash from his right. A third slash came at him from behind which he side-stepped to the left to avoid and spun around on the pivot of his left boot and aimed his Drake Magnum, taking aim and firing a few rounds straight through the head of the Worm. The kaijin fell to the ground and exploded, dying from the fatal gunshot to its body.

A fourth worm quickly grabbed him from behind and held both of his arms to his sides while allowing its fellows to attack from the front. '_Ah crap!_' Drake thought as both of the other two remaining Worm let loose slash after slash against his armor, sending sparks flying and causing him to grunt in pain as he was finally let go only for the Worm who had been holing him down to lash out him as well, kicking him ni the gut and sending him down to the ground with a thud. The Titans and Waller watched on in worry but were quickly surprised with how fast Drake recovered.

The dragonfly Rider was back on his feet as for when he hit the ground he quickly rolled around and got back up in a crouch, taking aim again and sniping another two of his opponents in the head and watching them fall to the ground and explode in green and orange flames. "Hah, serves you bastard's right!" His victory was short lived as he looked to his left to see Makoto quickly dodge around the other three Worm he was facing, making quick work of them with his boxing skills. Quickly landing heavy blows to their bodies, TheBee defeated his remaining opponents and then stood there, smiling behind his helmet. "Not bad Senkai-kun." Hino said which Makoto replied to with a quick two finger salute.

"Heh, not even enough for a simple workout." Makoto boasted. Drake just chuckled until he was tackled to the ground by his single remaining opponent. "But it seems you might be a bit rusty old friend."

"Bite me!" Hino retaliated and then went on to bash the butt of the gun's handle into the head of the Worm on top of him. The kaijin fell off of him and rolled over on the ground, holding the top of its aching head. "Do you mind, I'm in the middle of a conversation here." With that Drake let loose a rapid release of shot into the Worm. The Worm staggered backwards and exploded from the constant hits to its body from Drakes gun. Drake brought his gun up to his helmet and did a mock blowing of smoke from the muzzle of the blaster. "Hah, hah, daddy's still got it." Drake said while raising up his left hand and giving Makoto a V sigh with his fingers.

Makoto just shook his head while face palming into his left hand. "You idiot. You always act like such a child when things like this happen." Makoto said quietly. After a few seconds they then heard the sounds of metal hitting Worm body and looked over towards the stone stairs that led to the small pond to see Kabuto elegantly side-stepping all four of his opponents and slashing at them constantly with his kunai blade. He then charged in and slashed at them as hard as he could, all four of the Worms exploding upon contact. When he finished it looked like Kabuto was in a see of green and orange flames as he stood there, his kunai blade lowered to his side.

(_End Background song – Last Battle_)

Drake and TheBee quickly ran over to Kabuto's side and the Riders looked over their handy work. Amanda and her soldiers were completely impressed with the Riders and their abilities. As the Riders made their way back to their friends they were quickly sent to the ground by six multi-colored blurs. The three Riders hit the ground hard as the Titans and Waller looked on in shock.

"What the heck was that?" Amanda asked out loud. She soon got her answer as the blurs came to a stop behind the Riders. What they saw were six monsters in the shape of different creatures. Two looked like wolves with scythe hands. One looked like a purple monster with a frilled neck and long, tentacle hands. Another looked like a Minotaur with a steel ball for a left hand while another looked like a Piranha based monster. The final monster looked very similar to a Stag beetle which held a big broadsword in its right hand. "My god, what are those things?"

"They're Worm." Dick replied which made Amanda develop a look of confusion on her face. "The Worm have the ability to shed their cocoon-like forms and evolve into more powerful forms as they get stronger. The stronger the Worm becomes in its Chrysalis stage, the stronger its evolved form becomes once it does evolve. That why it needs to be taken down before it has a chance to evolve." Dick explained.

"I see. So those are evolved Worm?"

"Yes, so that means that the Riders are going to have to get serious and kick their power up a notch if they want to win." Dick added and, as if on cue, the Riders stood up and faced their new opponents.

Drake raised his gun up towards his head while placing his left hand on the back end of his Zecter's tail. TheBee raised his left arm up to his head and used his right hand to flip its wings over, making them face the same direction as its head. Kabuto on the other hand just lightly flicked his Zecters' horn, making it move ever so slightly. All three Rider's bodies became covered in surging blue electricity as their outer bulky armor started to pop up and become segmented.

"Cast Off!" all three of them shouted.

Drake pulled the back tip of his Zecter's tail, causing his armor to fly off his body and towards the Worm. TheBee, using his right hand, twisted his Zecter around until its head and wing tips were facing his elbow and its stinger was facing the same direction as his hand. This also caused the outer armor on his body to fly off towards the Worm. Kabuto quickly grabbed the horn on his Zecter with his right hand and pulled it towards the back of its body, causing the front half to pop open and reveal the glowing circle center underneath. This too caused his outer armor to fly off towards the Worm.

"**CAST OFF**." – all three Zecter

TheBee quickly shifted from his Masked form into his slimmer and much faster Rider form. After a few seconds had passed the three small gems on his helmet flashed red, signaling the completion of his transformation.

"**CHANGE: WASP**" – TheBee Zecter

Kabuto's armor also shifted to its sleeker and more streamlined Rider form as the horn attached to the bottom up his chin rose up and attached itself to the metal piece above his single blue eye plate, giving him to blue eye pieces. His eyes and the green gem on the front of the horn quickly flashed as well, signaling the completion of his transformation.

"**CHANGE: BEETLE**" – Kabuto Zecter

Drake's armor also shifted to it more streamlined Rider form but this form would also be a new sight for the Titans to behold. The lower half of his suit remained the same but the upper half greatly changed. His left shoulder armor was now in the shape of a dragonfly's head and was colored a dark cobalt blue. On the out end of it was a teal blue colored piece that looked its mandibles. His chest armor had two silver ab-like pieces set on a black torso plate. The left side of his chest armor though seemed to have a more organic detail to it like that of the underside of a dragonfly's body and was colored teal blue. The front and back of his torso armor had a pair of dragonfly wings that his right chest plate and also made up his right shoulder armor plate; the wings edged in a red color. The right inner side of his chest plate was also silver in color.

The armor on his right arm also changed. The armor was teal blue in color and segmented in places and the hand pad over his right hand looked similar to the two sharp points of the ending piece of a dragonfly's tail. His helmet also underwent a new look. Though mostly black in color, his jaw line was trimmed in silver. The front of his helmet had a teal blue colored design of a dragonfly's body with the lower thorax acting as the mouth plate. Situated in the center of the body, just between his two dark blue eye pieces was a small red gem. His dark blue eye pieces looked similar to the wings of a dragonfly. The small red gem glowed for a moment and then, along with his eye pieces, flashed for a few seconds, signaling that his transformation was now complete. Standing there alongside Kabuto and TheBee was Kamen Rider Drake in his Rider form.

"**CHANGE: DRAGONFLY**" – Drake Zecter

Amanda Waller and her soldiers just stood there in awe at the site of the new forms that the Riders sported while the Titans smiled, knowing full well what was about to start. Kabuto and the others then quickly looked over their opponents and talked about who would take who.

"I'll take the beetle and fish man." Kabuto said while drawing out his kunai blade one more.

"Fine by me. I'll take the bull and the hentai monster reject." TheBee said as he got in his fighting stance.

"So I get the leftovers, huh? No skin off my nose. I'm more of a cat person anyway." Drake relied as he twirled his gun around for a few seconds and then got ready. With that the Riders then charged at their desired kaijin and the battle soon began.

(_Insert Song – Full Force_)

—

**TheBee VS Octopus and Minotaur Worm**

Makoto quickly took the offensive as swiftly dodge to the right as the Minotaur Worm swatted at him with its metal mace hand; quickly jumping in and out and landing blow after blow on the Minotaur's body. The Octopus Worm used its tentacle arms to try and ensnare TheBee but Makoto was too fast for the kaijin as he jumped up and over the Worm, kicking it in the back of the head and sending it staggering forward and into its fellow Worm.

"Come on, you two are gonna have to do better than that if ya wanna catch me." Makoto taunted while moving in quickly and delivering a vicious left hook into the Minotaur's face, followed by a powerful uppercut into the Octopus's chin, sending them both sprawling backwards.

The Wasp rider just looked at his two opponents and sighed and was about to go at them again when both kaijin suddenly began to move faster than the human eye could see. Makoto couldn't even react in time as a blur zoomed past him and slashed him across the chest, sending sparks flying and causing him to spin around a bit. Then another blur went past him and knocked him flat on his back as a hard metal object slammed into his chest plate, sending more sparks flying as he hit the ground hard with a thud.

"Argh! So that's the way you want to play, huh?" Makoto fumed as he pushed himself back up on his feet and stood up straight. "Clock up." With that he slid his left hand on the belt track on the left side of his belt, initiating his suits 'Clock up' system.

"**CLOCK UP**" – TheBee Zecter

(_In Clock up world_)

Makoto side-stepped a tentacle aimed at his head and then ducked under a metal mace fist coming over his head which he then countered with an uppercut to the Minotaur Worm's chin, knocking it back down. The Octopus Worm, getting enraged that it was being bested by a human, shot out a stream of green acidic ink at the Wasp Rider. Acting quickly, Makoto jumped over to his right, allowing the stream of acidic ink to hit the Minotaur Worm instead, causing the kaijin to bellow in pain.

"Ouch, now that's gotta hurt."

Makoto then dodged to his left just as one of the Octopus's tentacles came rushing at his head once more. But this time he grabbed the tentacle and, with a hard yank, used the Worm's own tentacle like a tug rope and swung the Octopus Worm right into the body of the Minotaur Worm.

"Time to finish this." Makoto said to himself as he raised his left arm up to his face and, with his right index and middle fingers, pressed the black button located on the thorax section of his Zecter. "Rider Sting."

"**RIDER STING**" – TheBee Zecter

Yellow electricity flowed around Makoto's left arm as energy began to form in both his fist and the stinger tip of his Zecter. As both the Minotaur and Octopus Worms started to get up he quickly rushed at them. By the time they knew what hit them it was too late as TheBee landed a series of powerful and fatal jabs into the chests, arms, faces and stomachs of the two worms. In a matter of moments their bodies exploded in an array of orange and green flames with a surge of yellow energy.

(_Out of Clock Up_)

"**CLOCK OVER**" – TheBee Zecter

Time returned to normal and all anyone could see was the flaming remains of the two Worm that TheBee had just finished off. The Wasp Rider slowly made his way from the battle scene and looked on as his fellow two Riders finished their battles.

"Now that is what I call a workout."

—

**Drake VS Wolf Worm Brothers**

Having seen how quickly Makoto had finished his battle, Hino wanted to outdo his friend and finish his even faster. But his two opponents, despite not looking it, were really good at fighting. He already had a fair share of slash marks covering his armor from the slash attacks that the Wolf Worms had used on him. He wasn't pleased, no. Now he was livid and his trigger finger was getting really itchy.

"Damn it all. Now I remember why I hate dogs!" Hino shouted as he quickly ducked under a swipe aimed for his chest and then used his right forearm armor to block the claws of the other Worm. Quickly grabbing the Worm's arm and bring it down, he brought up his blaster and laid heavy fire into its chest, causing the Worm to bellow in pain as it fell backwards. "Let that be a lesson to ya dog breathe!"

His victory wouldn't last long as the other Wolf Worm quickly jumped on his back and began biting Hino on his left shoulder plate; its razor sharp teeth causing sparks to fly off his armor and tearing shred marks into his suit.

"OW! Damn you, you bastard!" Drake quickly took aim and blasted the Worm right in the face, throwing him off. Hino quickly brought his right hand to his shoulder, holding his injured arm while looking over at the two Wolf Worm. "That hurt you mangy bitch!" The Wolf brothers also quickly got back up and, as fast as they could, began zipping around Drake and slashing at him even more. One of their slashes connected with his back, causing him to let out a shrilled yell in pain as he was sent staggering forward into a bench. "ARGH!" Gritting his teeth and clenching the grip of his blaster he slid his left fingers on the track of his belt, activating his own clock up function. "That's it, now I'm mad! Clock up!"

"**CLOCK UP**" – Drake Zecter

(_In Clock up world_)

As time slowed down to a crawl Drake was constantly ducking under claw swipes to his head and jumping back away from swipes to his chest and shoulders. To say that he was getting fed up with this battle was an understatement. He was down right through with it. He couldn't stand it when a pair of Worm were getting the best of him and this was one of those times. Usually a carefree type of person, Hino is the last person you want to get mad.

One of the Wolf Worm broke away from the attack pattern and lunged for Drake. This was the opportunity that Drake was waiting for. Quickly side-stepping to his left, Drake countered with a quick spin kick to the back of the Worms' head, sending it into the same bench it had sent him into a moment earlier.

"Ah, sweet poetic justice. Now for the other one." Drake turned around just in time to see the second of the two Wolf brothers lunging at him as well and quickly brought up his blaster and shot it right in the groin. The Wolf Worm hit the ground hard while twitching about, its hands holding its injured groin area as it rolled along the ground whimpering. "Remember kids, always spay and/or neuter your pets."

While that Worm was writhing in pain on the ground its brother was getting back up from the heap that was once a bench. Seeing its brother in agony after having been dealt a blow to its pride, the other Worm angrily ran at Drake only for the Rider pivot on his heel and elbowed the Worm in the back of the head with his left elbow followed by whacking it upside the head with his right forearm. The Worm staggered forward and landed on its knees next to its kin and, after a few seconds of getting the dizzies out of its head, it started getting back on its feet while slowly helping its brother up. Wanting to get his full payback, Hino decided it was time to send these two Worms to the dog house, permanently.

"Sorry boys, but I gotta put you two down." Drake said as he took the wings of his Zecter and folded them up and then back, turning his blaster into a Sniper Magnum. He then grabbed the tail end of his Zecter while he raised the gun up to his head before taking aim and dug his heels into the ground. "Rider Shooting!" he shouted as he pulled back on the tail end of his gun, activating his finisher and taking aim at both the brothers.

"**RIDER SHOOTING**" – Drake Zecter

The two Worms didn't even get the chance to react as Drake pulled the Trigger on his blaster and let loose a ball of glowing blue energy right at the two kaijin. The two Worm brothers looked as the energy blast slammed into them, causing them to explode in a series of orange, green and blue flames.

(_Out of Clock up_)

"**CLOCK OVER**" – Drake Zecter

Amanda Waller and the Titans looked on in amazement as they saw Drake bring up his blaster as he performed another mock bowing of smoke from the muzzle of his gun. Drake then looked over at the flaming mess that was once the two Wolf Worms and just sighed and he soon walked over towards Makoto who looked his blue armored friend up and down. Hino knew that Makoto was about to say something so he cut him off quickly.

"Don't even say it poison butt! I already know that I got my ass handed to me."

"Heh, heh, I know. I'm just glad that you realize it." Makoto said with a sly smile from under his helmet. "Now, let's watch Taisuke-kun in action, shall we?"

"Sure, I'd love to see how beetle butt fights."

—

**Kabuto VS Piranha Worm and Stag Beetle Worm**

Unlike Makoto who used a mixed style of American boxing and Asian Kick Boxing, and unlike Hino who used street fighting and task force tactics, Kain was the more graceful and elegant fighter of the group. He had been taught many different forms of martial arts over the years and he applied many different forms and crafted them all into a very single distinct version of his own. A style that he has dubbed the Style of Heaven technique.

The Piranha Worm summoned a chain with a razor sharp tooth end on one side and a razor sharp tail fin on the other side while the Stag Beetle Worm brandished its sword. The two Worms encircled Kabuto and moved around, trying to confuse the Beetle Rider. Kain, on the other hand, just stood there completely calm and waited for the Worms to bring the fight to him. Well, these two would not disappoint him as the Piranha Worm began twirling its deadly chain around like a lasso end then let the tail end fly out towards Kabuto who just leaned to his right, allowing the dangerous weapon to go sailing over him.

Taking the advantage of his opponent having his back to him, the Beetle Worm slashed at Kabuto with his sword in a downward diagonal slash and took aim at Kabuto's exposed backside. Acting quickly though, Kabuto pivoted on his left heel and, using his kunai blade, parried the huge broadsword away; using his own momentum to pull himself forward and land a solid left hook into the Beetle Worms' face. The Worm staggered backwards a bit but quickly righted itself. The two Worms then began their dance of death again, this time the Piranha Worm solidified its chain into a deadly battle staff.

"Your move." Kabuto said softly.

The two Worms then rushed at him from both the front and back, doing their best to land a hit on Kabuto with their weapons. Ducking under a sword slash, Kabuto used his kunai blade to parry away the battle staff and then side-stepped to his right as the Beetle Worm thrusted its sword at his gut. The two Worm kept pushing Kabuto further and further towards the stairway and as the battle continued both the Titans, Waller and her soldiers and the two Riders watched with interest. They had to admit that Kabuto was good and that they were glad he was on their side.

The Piranha Worm lunged at Kabuto with its battle staff once more but the beetle Rider used his left leg and pushed the staff into the ground, halting the kaijin's attack. He then used the staff as a base and pushed himself up and delivered a powerful heel kick into the Worms' face, causing it to fall backwards. As he landed back on his feet, Kabuto the grew out the holster base of his blaster and set the kunai blade back inside it, transforming his weapon back into its axe/gun combo mode. Using his Beat Axe, he knocked the oncoming sword thrust to his back side once more and then spun around, delivering a spinning side kick to the Beetle Worms' rib cage.

The Worm staggered back a bit as it held its aching ribs and looked back up at Kabuto only to see the Rider fire upon it with his Kunai Blaster. Sparks ripped off the Worms' body as it stumbled down to the ground. Kabuto stopped firing his weapon and returned his attention towards the other Worm only to catch the tail end of its battle staff right in the chest. The Worm grunted in glee as it had finally landed a hit on the Rider and enjoyed the show of sparks getting ripped off his opponents' chest plate.

"Argh!" Kabuto grunted as he stumbled back a bit and then notice the broadsword of the Beetle Worm slash across his chest plate as well, sending him flying down the stone stairway and over towards a vending machine.

Getting up quickly Kabuto lifted up his blaster while keeping an eye on both of his opponents. That was when the Worm sped up and began dancing circles around him inn quick multicolored blurs. Kabuto just let out a sigh as he slapped the left pad of his belt with his hand. "Clock up."

"**CLOCK UP**" – Kabuto Zecter

(_Inside Clock up world_)

The Beetle Worm lunged with its sword at Kabuto's head which the Beetle Rider ducked under, allowing the blade to pass by him and right into the vending machine. Taking advantage of the situation, Kabuto then went on the attack and delivered a series of punches to the gut of the Worm and then grabbed it by the head and brought it down, bashing it face first with his armored knee pad. As the Beetle Worm stumbled backwards the Piranha Worm came racing forward at Kabuto with its edged battle staff. Countering with a forward spin kick, Kabuto kicked the deadly weapon away and then performed a roundhouse kick, smacking the Piranha Worm dead in the jaw with the backside of his boot.

Kabuto then took his Kunai Blaster back out and started laying heavy energy bullet fire onto the two Worms. The two Worms, unphased by the onslaught, ran straight at him with their weapons ready. Lifting its sword above its head, the Beetle Worm brought its weapon down in a vertical slash which Kabuto parried by blocking it with his Beat Axe. He then countered with a karate chop to the back of its head and then side kicked it in the same spot on its rib cage that he had kicked previously. He then jumped over the Piranha Worms' battle staff as it swung at the red beetle Rider with all its might. Lading back down on the ground Kabuto took aim and fired a blast at the Worm, shattering its staff.

Dropping its smoking, destroyed weapon, the Piranha Worm backed away while looking at its injured hands. Kabuto took this as an opening and performed a series of slashes to its chest with his Beat Axe before delivering a powerful forward thrust kick into its midsection, knocking it backwards into the vending machine behind it. Kabuto then began to slowly walk forward as held the Beat Axe in his right hand and, using his left thumb, pressed the buttons on top of his Zecter buckle.

"**1-2-3**" – Kabuto Zecter

He then pulled on the horn, bringing it forward to rest it back to its starting position and then looked at the Piranha Worm as it started to charge as him, its claws brandished as it prepared to slash at him. "Avalanche…Break." He then pulled back on the horn, reopening the Zecter.

"**AVALANCHE BREAK**" – Kabuto Zecter

Tachyon energy traveled up from his Zecter to the horn on his helmet and then back down his body and through his right arm, the energy situating itself with his Beat Axe. Just as the Worm got close enough to strike him, Kabuto let out a quick downward diagonal slash with his Beat Axe as he turn his body 180 degrees. The tachyon energy transferred from his weapon with the connection of the slash upon the Worms' body, sending a surge of power and causing it to explode in a rage of orange and red flames.

Kabuto quietly looked up into the sky for a moment until he heard the sound of scurrying footsteps and looked back down and ahead to see the Beetle Worm running away. Storing his Kunai Blaster back in its storage space, he once again pushed the buttons on his Zecter.

"**1-2-3**" – Kabuto Zecter

Acting quickly, he pushed the top half of the beetle head in with his left hand while resetting the horn with his right. He watched as the Worm got away as fast as its legs could carry it but it wouldn't get much farther as Kabuto grabbed the horn with his right hand once more. "Rider…Kick." Pulling back on the horn once more, he set the Zecter back to open mode and let the tachyon energy travel from the Zecter up to his horn and then back down his body and down his right leg, the energy settling in his right boot.

"**RIDER KICK**" – Kabuto Zecter

In a feet of strength, Kabuto jumped up high into the air and came back down upon the Worm in the form of a flying kick. The Worm turned around only to see the kick coming at it. The last thing it ever experienced was the collision of Kabuto's Rider Kick with its body. The surge of the energy from the kick went through its body, causing it severe pain. In a matter of seconds it exploded in a show of orange, green and red flames.

(_Out of Clock up_)

"**CLOCK OVER**" – Kabuto Zecter

When Kabuto came out of clock up everyone could see him doing his personal victory pose of him pointing his right index finger up to the sky, as if pointing to Heaven itself while starring off into the distance. After a moment Kabuto relaxed and walked back over to his fellow Riders who congratulated him on his fight.

After a few minutes of conversation the Riders released their Zecters, changing back into their human forms while their Zecters took their spots on their users shoulders, resting after the long battle. Kain looked at his friends and then over to the Titans and then finally back at Amanda Waller.

"So, what now?"

—

(_2 Weeks Later_)

Deep inside a mountain just a few miles outside Jump City, a huge nearly built new Tower was continually getting finishing touches as some members of both the Justice League and the U.S. Military that was under Waller's command were going about with adding support beams while others were working on the computer and security systems. Using a new recently installed express elevator that connected the new Tower with Titans Tower that rested below ground, the workers could easily get back and forth between Towers. The new tower rested deep inside the wall of a mountain, embedded within the tough rock, giving it a sturdy and fortified structure. The new Tower was built in the shape of a Z and would be the home base for the Rogue Riders.

Inside the common room Makoto, Hino and Kain were going over the last of the security systems with Robin, Cyborg, Batman, Mr. Terrific and J'onn so as to make sure everything was in working order. To maintain a certain feeling of connectivity, Kabuto registered himself with the Titans part-time while TheBee and Drake did not. This way only one of them would be a temporary registered member of one group while staying on full time as a co-founder of another. Together, along with Makoto and Hino, they had formed the Neo Zecters.

The Titans would always be allowed over and, besides the Riders, the Z Tower would have occasional League personnel coming over to check the systems. Now all they were doing was downloading the last of the data on all the villains that threatened the Earth and the peace of the innocent. Hino also took the liberty of letting everyone in on a little secret he had been keeping.

"Are you sure?" Kain asked.

"Yep, sorry bro. But not all of the Riders are good guys. We're gonna have to keep our eyes open for a few of them. Especially the Hoppers, Caucasus and Sasword. Definitely Sasword. That guy's a complete nut case. He makes the Joker look sane."

"I find that hard to believe." Robin quipped.

"There's also the matter of ZECT creating more Zecters as well. I received a report from a friend on the inside that ZECT had recently finished its newest set of Zecters. Five of which have already been activated and serve ZECT." Makoto added as he pulled up a file on the new Zecters.

"The five Zecters that ZECT has activate and under their control are the Griffon, Dragon, Phoenix, Mammoth and Goliath Beetle Zecters. They also have other Zecters in storage until they can find the perfect users for them. At the moment those are the…huh, wait a second. It seems six of the seven unused Zecters somehow escaped on their own." Hino replied which caused those in the room to go on alarm.

"Which ones?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's see…Hawk, Tarantula, T-Rex, Megalodan, and two Mantis Zecters. The only remaining Zecter they have that's not in use is the Black Widow Zecter." Hino added.

After a few seconds everyone sighed as they looked at the screen. Kain and Makoto looked at one another and then over to Hino who nodded in their silent agreement. Kain looked back up at the screen and then out the window of the Tower and into the sky.

"Things are just beginning. Something tells me that this is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better." Kain said calmly as he and the others looked out into the afternoon sky.

—

(_Tokyo, Japan_)

While it was daytime in America, it was currently nighttime in Japan. And it wasn't going to be a quiet night either. Up atop a building in downtown Tokyo, a battle was taking place between a Worm and an unknown Rider. The Worm looked like a hermit crab but it was loosing, and badly at that. The Rider, shrouded in darkness, used his left index and middle fingers to press a button on the back of his Zecter.

"Rider Punch & Kick." – Unknown Rider.

"**RIDER PUNCH AND KICK**" – Unknown Zecter

The Unknown Rider's Zecter sent a surge of energy throughout its user's body which then settled in both his right fist and left boot. Using his right fist the unknown Rider dashed at the Hermer Worm and performed a powerful uppercut with his empower fist, the explosion sending the Worm high into the air. The Unknown Rider then jumped up high into the air as well, almost as if he could fly. He then towered over the Worm and came back down with a dropping axe kick. The Worm exploded in a fury of orange and green flames upon contact and the unknown Rider landed back down on the roof top without even making a sound.

"Well, that's another one of those ugly bastards down. I just hope that's the last one for tonight." The Unknown Rider then looked up at the full moon in the night sky and thought of something. '_I think it's time I left here. Rumor has it that there are Riders hiding in America._' He then began walking over to the edge of the building and looked over the city. '_Just you wait ZECT. I'll find the other Riders and then, together, we'll end your dark ambitions_.' the unknown Rider thought as his two eye pieces lit up in a bright yellow color, the eye pieces resembling wings.

—

_Toku Warrior_: And that's Ch.4 of this story. It took a total of two different days to write but both days were set about a couple months apart…heh, heh….yeah, I had writers block for the last half of the chapter. That's why it took so long. So now we have Drake, Kabuto and TheBee together as a team and forming a new branch of heroes in Jump City no less. Forming a deal with Amanda Waller and the Justice League would give them a lot of help but also keep them on a somewhat short leash too so that the League can keep tabs on them.

Could anyone guess who that demon-like Rider at the strip club was? Also, in case anyone can't guess, the joking jabs that Makoto, Hino and Kain used on one another are a type of respective call to another author on this site. Chrome, that was based on my appreciation for your ZKD series. I figured it would help lighten the mood between the three so I hope you don't mind me borrowing that little name pun play.

And, yes, I do plan on using some of the actual Grandmother Quotes from the TV show in this fanfic as well.

And, now we have an idea of all the Zecters that are at ZECT…but wait, what about Rider Project: D-K? And who's the new Rider at the end. Stay tuned as Project D-K will get more of a cover sometime down the line and the new Rider will make his grand debut sometime within the next 2-3 chapters.

And, yes, Lt. Cmdr. Radner, that Unknown Rider is the Rider that your submitted character uses. Watch out cuz pretty soon Mack is going to show himself to Kabuto and the others. Until my friends, R&R and have a nice 2011. (Hey, this is my first chapter update for this series for the new year, imagine that).


End file.
